It will always be you - Part II: The Vow
by C.Lmichel
Summary: Elena and Damon are human now, how will they keep their baby safe? Klaus has Stefan what is his plan? What does a Coven of witches have to do with Elena and Damon's child? Find out in Part II The Vow. All characters and many themes belong to the CW and Julie Plec. Delena/Steroline
1. Chapter 1

**Please read Part I, before reading Part II. I am please to present you the first chapter of the second part of the trilogy. Please Read and Review! CLM 1**

Chapter 1

The sun was rising as Damon, Elena and Shelia finally got to Mystic Falls hospital. Shelia parked the car and turned off the key. Aunt Jenna and Jeremy were waiting for them in the parking lot as they got there. Halfway to the hospital Elena had texted her aunt.

"Elena! What happened? I got your text!" Jenna said as her and Jeremy came rushing to the car as it parked. Jenna and Jeremy were shocked to see Damon in the state he was.

"They were attacked up in the woods by a cougar Jenna. Elena got nipped and Damon jumped in to save her, he got badly injured. Elena is okay." Grams lied.

"Oh my god, why were you out there?" Jenna was stunned.

"We, sort of had a party, Bonnie, Care, Stefan and Tyler were there too." Elena lied, on the trip to the hospital her and Shelia had come up with a story to tell Jenna, one that didn't include vampires or spells.

"That was very irresponsible Elena, what has gotten into you." Jenna was shocked.

"My goodness Jenna! You must be joking we were kids once, things happen." Shelia tried to smooth things over, as hospital staff came rushing to their aid. Elena had also called the hospital on their way there because there was no way she or Shelia could lift Damon.

Elena watched as Damon was put on a stretcher and rushed inside, she worried. She didn't know if he had any ID or anything, after all what would a driver's licence look like for a 160 odd year old vampire? She sighed. "Aunt Jenna? Do you have Zach's phone number?" Elena asked as she walked into the hospital with her Aunt, Jeremy and Shelia following.

"I think so, I'll get it for you. Where is Damon's brother?" Jenna was confused where Stefan was, shouldn't he be there with his brother so badly injured.

"He and Damon got into a fight tonight, he left town." Elena lied, her eyes sad.

"Oh no, was it because Stefan likes you?" Jenna worried about her niece.

"I don't know… they never said, everything happened so fast." Elena cringed, she hated lying to her aunt, to Jeremy but it was the only way to keep them safe.

The day went slowly as Elena and Aunt Jenna waited in the waiting room of Mystic falls hospital. Jeremy and Shelia had gone home.

Elena phoned Zach and told him the whole story, the real story. She knew that he knew all about vampires, he was shocked to hear of his uncles injures. But he did however assure Elena that Damon had ID, every so often Zach said that both Stefan and Damon got fake ID's made. He told her that if anyone asked that Damon's birthday was June 18, 1985 and that he was born in Chicago. Zach gave his contact info and told Elena to give the hospital his name and number, he told her that he would be home from Richmond that night and would stop at the hospital on his way.

Elena sighed, "El, its going to be okay. He's going to be okay." Aunt Jenna said pulling her niece into a hug.

"I am scared Aunt Jenna, I mean we only started dating, he lost so much blood. I can't lose him. Not like mom and dad." Elena felt tears rolling down her face. Yesterday she was happily sleeping beside the man she loved, now today she was praying to god that he would stay alive.

"Miss Gilbert?" A nurse stood outside the door of the OR. Elena shot up from her chair.

"Yes?!" she asked nervously.

"Mr. Salvatore is out of surgery, he is stable and asking for you." the nurse said.

"Do you need me to come with you 'Lena?" Aunt Jenna asked her hand squeezing gently on Elena's shoulder. Elena cringed as her aunt's hand grazed the bite mark.

"No, its okay Aunt Jenna I think that Damon would rather just have me go in this time." Elena thanked her Aunt for being there and followed the nurse down the hall.

Elena was startled as she walked into the white room, she saw him on the hospital bed looking extremely vulnerable. She wasn't used to him looking like this, he was always strong and fierce; but right now, he looked almost childlike, his face was paler than usual. His arm was in a cast, and it looked like his ribs were also wrapped. She remembered hearing his arm break, Stefan was holding him so tightly, she saw him struggling to get free. She had seen the look of terror in his eyes when Klaus bit into her neck, and the look of relief when Klaus let her go.

She smiled at him as he opened his eyes. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She said as she sat in the chair beside his bed.

"Well, I have felt better." He said gruffly, his voice was dry and harsh.

"Here, you should drink some water. You've been out for hours." Elena said taking the water jug from the bedside table and helping him take a drink.

"Thanks, I was so scared kitten, I thought I was going to lose you. I can't lose you." Damon purred.

"You won't." Elena squeezed his good hand.

"I love you." Damon said pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing it.

"I love you too, you should get some rest. We will talk about everything tomorrow when you are feeling better." Elena said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Will you stay, until I fall asleep." He begged.

"Of course." She said as she sat on the side of his bed, gently stroking his hair. He smiled and drifted off into a deep sleep. She got up from the bed and slipped out, she texted Zach and let him know the room number and that Damon needed clothes.

Damon's mind was filled with nightmares. He dreamt that Stefan was killing them, all of them, but when he looked at Stefan's face he saw his own staring back at him.

He cried out and shot up in the bed.

He looked around the room, remembering where he was.

"Uncle Damon, you look terrible." A man said from the door way.

"Uh, Zach. Hi." Damon said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Elena phoned me and told me about everything, I brought you some stuff from home." Zach said placing a bag on the floor beside the bed.

"Thanks. I um I wanted to tell you I am sorry for everything I have done to you in the past. I wasn't myself. The monster that was inside me had more control than I ever thought." Damon said reflecting on the dream, his new-found humanity was weighing heavily on his soul. Every bad thing he did, every person he killed was ripping him apart.

"Mmm, I think that it will take some time to forgive you." Zach said twiddling his thumbs. "But I don't think that you are unredeemable." He smiled at his Uncle.

"Thanks." Damon said sheepishly.

"You get some rest Uncle. We will talk more tomorrow. I've got to get the Vervain stock to Liz." Zach said as he slipped out of the room.

"Goodbye Zach." Damon whispered as he felt himself slipping back into unconsciousness.

On the other side of town Bonnie and her Gram's were helping Caroline adjust to vampirism.

"Oh, Bonnie this is so hard!" Caroline cried as she tried hard to ignore her friends pulsating blood.

"You have to fight the urges Care, if you want to go back to school." Bonnie replied handing her friend a drink of vodka, Bonnie had been reading and read that alcohol helped the urges. Caroline took the drink and drank it the liquid burned as it slipped down her throat.

"I know! Oh, Bonnie this is so hard. I wish Stefan was here." Caroline felt tears welling in her eyes. 'Poor Stefan' she thought to her self. Just hours ago, he was professing is affection to her and now he's being held captive by a crazy mad man.

"We will get him back Care. But right now, you need to worry about controlling yourself. You will be no use to anyone if you can't get a hold of your thirst." Bonnie explained, she sifted through a large book. It was Emily Bennett's journal, she had spent years being Kathrine's second in the command. In the book there were many spells, but also there was a lot of information about newly sired vampires.

"As soon as Damon gets out of the hospital we will talk to him. He will be able to help you Care, I know it." Bonnie said confidently she squeezed her friends hand.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back Care." Bonnie said putting the book down on the table and heading to the door.

"Elena?" Bonnie said looking at her friend.

"Hey Bon, can I come in?" Elena asked.

"Of course, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, she knew that Elena had been through so much today. Elena walked in, her hair was slightly knotted, dried blood was still on her neck from Klaus. Her clothes were tattered.

"I am sorry for coming here tonight, but I just couldn't go home yet. I needed to talk to you and Grams about something, something Kathrine said." Elena said as she sat on the couch. Caroline was looking at her intently.

"Of course, El you can ask us anything." Bonnie said, Grams walking in the room.

"Elena? Why do you have two heartbeats?" Caroline asked before Elena could say anything


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review! Thank you all for your continued support. CLM 18**

Chapter 2

Everyone in the room stood staring at Caroline.

"What?" Caroline asked popping a chip in her mouth, "I'm serious why does Elena have two heartbeats?"

Elena felt herself getting light headed, what Kathrine said was true all along. Gram's saw Elena's face grow pale.

"Easy child. Bonnie get Elena a glass of orange juice." Grams said as she helped Elena lay down on the couch.

"Now child, what is it that you need?" Grams said comforting.

"Kathrine told me I was pregnant." Elena blurted out just as Bonnie came with the glass of orange juice, Bonnie dropped the plastic glass, the sound of it dropping to the floor made Caroline jump.

"Jesus Bonnie!" Caroline squealed.

"I am sorry, I'll clean this up." Bonnie stammered, getting a towel from the kitchen and wiping up the mess, then taking the cup back to the kitchen to retrieve more juice.

"Oh, my child, this is serious." Grams said softly. Elena just lay on the couch tears pooling in her eyes. Grams put her arms around the young girl.

"I am going to be a mom aren't I, Grams?" Elena softly cried, she wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or of regret. She and Damon had never used protection once, something about vampires "can't" procreate, but she should have known to be careful, especially since they didn't know the consequences of the linking spell.

"Shh, child. It will be okay. Come on now you drink this juice and get your sugars up. We need to do some research. You should go home and have a nice bath. Bonnie and I will look into this. If Caroline can hear a heartbeat and Kathrine told you the same. I believe we need to find out what is going on. Even if you are child, a baby shouldn't have a heart beat yet, and the aura you are giving off right now is heavily magical." Grams said pulling out the hug and handing Elena the juice.

Caroline and Bonnie stood there with eyes wide open, not sure what to say to their friend. They both felt nervous for Elena, what would she tell Aunt Jenna, what would she tell Damon!

Elena took the juice and sipped on it, trying to calm down.

"Thank you. Grams. Bonnie, I was wondering if you could give me a ride home, I walked here from the hospital." Elena asked, wiping her eyes.

"Sure 'Lena, no problem. Grams is that all right?" Bonnie asked her Grams, there was still so much to be done with Caroline, with finding Stefan and keeping Mystic falls safe from Klaus. Bonnie worried how they were going to help everyone.

"Of course, drive carefully." Grams said handing Bonnie the keys from a drawer.

As Bonnie and Elena drove back to Elena's the car ride was quiet. Finally Bonnie piped up.

"El, your going to be okay, you know." Bonnie said reassuring.

"I know, I just am worried what Aunt Jenna is going to say. She had a whole speech the other day about using protection, and she wasn't too happy about Damon being 25. Not to mention what is Damon going to say." Elena said sadly, looking out the window.

"'Lena, I think that Damon will be excited. As for Jenna, she will come around. Plus, you will be 18 by the time the baby is born." Bonnie smiled back at her friend, secretly Bonnie was terrified for Elena, if all was normal the baby would be born some time in July. It was November now, Elena's birthday was in June. But if what Grams was saying was true, the baby could be born early, Bonnie could feel the magical Aura. It was like a sweet pink bubble, it enveloped all of Elena, sending off little waves of emotion.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I still can't believe it I am going to be a mom Bon." Elena said a small smile slowly sneaking up on her face.

"Yes, you are. A hot one too!" Bonnie laughed.

"Bon!" Elena giggled.

"What you are going to have such a cute baby, I mean you as its mom and Damon as its dad. What better of parents could a kid ask for. You practically chose the hottest man in the gene pool." Bonnie smirked, Elena's face got red.

"I know." Elena smiled, no matter how bad she felt Bonnie could always make her smile.

As they pulled up into Elena's drive way, Elena notice that the lights were all on in the house.

"Aunt Jenna must have been expecting me, I am surprised she isn't out drinking." Elena sighed.

"Yeah, well I think that Grams called her earlier and gave her quite a talking to." Bonnie said to Elena.

"Really?" Elena was shocked.

"Yeah, she told me not to tell you, but she called Jenna and told her that it wasn't your fault about the party, that it was all Caroline's idea, ha-ha which is totally believable. Anyway, she got talking to her and practically told her to start being around more." Bonnie put her hand over Elena's.

Elena's eyes were wide. "Wow. Well tell her thanks for me. Hey, could you pick up my homework tomorrow? I don't know if I am going to be able to go to school. I mean with Damon being in the hospital and all." Elena asked quietly.

"Totally, I understand. I'll drop it off after school kay?" Bonnie smiled, Elena nodded, she said good bye to her friend and headed to the house.

As she got inside she saw Aunt Jenna in the kitchen preparing something that resembled food.

"Oh El! Your home, is everything alright?" Aunt Jenna rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, everything is good." Elena said struggling to breathe. "Aunt Jenna… I can't breathe." Elena gasped as her Aunt let go of her.

"Oh, I am so sorry El. I just was so scared today, after you texted and told me about the cougar and seeing Damon like that. Jeez it was like Miranda and Grayson all over again." Jenna said tears coming to her eyes.

"I am so sorry Aunt Jenna. I didn't mean for anything to happen, we were just supposed to be having fun." Elena lied, tears forming in her own eyes, except her tears were for a different reason. She was worried about the baby, she couldn't even imagine what would have happened if Klaus would have succeeded in his plan. Elena suddenly felt sick.

"Its okay El, I am just so glad your okay. Hey, are you okay, you look like your going to be sick." Jenna looked at her niece with worry. Elena grabbed her mouth, running to the bathroom and puked.

"Elena!" Aunt Jenna ran behind her, holding Elena's hair. "Hey, sweetie. Its okay, have you eaten today?" Jenna stroked her nieces back lovingly.

"No," Elena finally said, as she lifted her head from the toilet bowl.

"Awe El, lets go and get you something to eat. I tried to cook supper, but I am pretty sure its not edible, how about we order Chinese?" Jenna said as she helped Elena off the floor.

"Yeah that sounds good Aunt Jenna, I am just going to go and have a bath first okay?" Elena moaned.

"Of course, I'll call you down when the food gets here." Jenna smiled sympathetically.

When Elena got to her bathroom upstairs she broke down in tears. Pulling her ruined clothes off she ran a bath. She looked at her face in the mirror, her make up was non-existent. She cringed when she saw the bite on her neck. She looked down to her flat tummy, she could swear she saw a little bump. It was probably just her mind playing tricks. She stroked it lovingly, "I will protect you little one." She whispered, putting her foot in the bathwater testing the temperature, when she agreed it was good, she let her self slip in. The warm water felt good on her aching muscles, she lay her head back and felt herself slowly drift off.

Soon she began to dream.

 _In the dream she was sitting in a field of flowers. "Mommy! Mommy look what I found." A little boy came up to her holding a little blue flower. "It's for you Mommy," the boy looked up at her his eyes were Damon's, his raven hair was set in the same crazy pattern. Elena gasped. "Now little man, that is a very nice flower." She heard Damon's voice bellow from behind. "Thank you, Daddy I picked it just for Mommy!" Elena smiled. "Well James, I think your Mommy really likes it. Don't you Elena?" Elena? Elena..._

"ELENA! Wake up!" Aunt Jenna yelled walking into the bathroom.

Elena jumped, "Oh Aunt Jenna I must have fallen asleep!" Elena groaned.

"It's okay I just have been calling you for about 10 minutes. I'll let you get dressed sweetie. Then you can eat and get to bed. You poor thing you look beat." Aunt Jenna said handing Elena a towel and leaving the bathroom.

Elena sighed, the dream had felt so real, she wondered if it was just her imagination or something else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and Review please. CLM18**

Chapter 3

After supper Elena went up to bed, she pulled her phone out, she hovered her finger over Damon's name, she really wanted to phone him. But she didn't want to wake him. She decided she would text him goodnight instead, text Damon - _I hope you are resting, will see you tomorrow. I love you. Goodnight -E_

Elena sighed as she felt sleep take her, wondering if she would be visited by any more dreams.

At the hospital Damon was faced with his own dreams.

 _"Mommy, please come back." A young 17-year-old Damon whispered to a grave below him, taking deep gulps of a bottle of bourbon. A young Stefan, walked up to him._

 _"You missed your speech." A 10-year-old Stefan said, tears forming in the little boy's eyes._

 _"I did not know what to say." Damon mumbled, clearly embarrassed._

 _"You could have just said goodbye!" Stefan cried._

 _"I…" Damon's voice was caught in his throat._

 _The dream blurred, and he was transported to a different time, an even darker time._

 _This time he was in the boarding house in 1994._

 _"I want my ring back Stefan," Damon demand holding a woman in his arms, the woman was clearly heavily pregnant. Blood was covering Damon's mouth, the rest of the house guest's lay dead, their necks ripped open._

 _"Damon please don't do this! You don't have to do this! I know you promised me an eternity of misery, but this is going too far." Stefan yelled at him clearly upset._

 _"Zach will never forgive you please Damon, please don't do this." Stefan pleaded._

 _"Stefan, I promised you an eternity of misery brother, and an eternity you shall have." As the Damon in the dream spoke he dug his fangs deep within the woman's neck…_

Damon shot up in the hospital bed screaming, alerting the nurses.

"Mr. Salvatore! Are you alright?" The nurse came rushing to his bedside.

"Uh, yes sorry, just a bad dream." Damon said his face red with embarrassment.

"Now, now Mr. Salvatore you have had quite a day, here your phone is blinking, I think that it is from that nice young brunette from earlier." The nurse named Meredith said handing him his phone.

Damon moaned as she passed him the phone, "Thank you."

His mind was racing, he had done so many bad things. He looked at his phone he smiled looking at the message from Elena, text Elena – _I love you too babe, sleep well._

He looked through his messages from the day before. He felt tears coming to his eyes. "Stefan." He groaned, Stefan was gone, Klaus had him, and if Damon knew his brother, Stefan was deep in bodies by now. Damon cringed, remembering his vow to his brother. _Whenever you fall off the wagon I'll be there to pick you up again, every second, everyday until you don't need me…_

'I'll find you Stef, please stay strong.' Damon thought to himself.

Miles away in New Orleans…

"Rippah! Come on now, there are more people we need to meet." Klaus said to Stefan as they walked across Bourbon Street.

"Klaus, why are we here, what do you need me for?" Stefan was terrified.

"Well, lets see. Your friends deceived me, you are my collateral." Klaus said as they walked into a bar on the end of the street. "Now, we are going to get nice and comfortable here, we are going to be the best of friends Stefan, brothers wouldn't you say?" Klaus smirked.

"I already have a brother." Stefan snapped.

"Ah, yes that pathetic creature; Damien is it?" Klaus snickered.

"DAMON, is not pathetic, he will save me." Stefan confidently said.

"Oh, Rippah you are very delusional. No matter, you will obey me, and we will all get what we want." Klaus said indecisively. Stefan could feel that there was things Klaus was not telling him, he didn't know what Klaus wanted with him, he only knew that things were going to get dark.

"I won't do what you want of me Klaus." Stefan fought the compulsion.

"Now, now, Stefan I really didn't want to have to do this. I wanted us to be on good terms. After all the things I've done for you, keeping your little friends alive. This hurts me more that it will hurt you." Klaus said as he dragged Stefan to the back of the bar.

"What are you doing Klaus? Where are we going?" Stefan was panicking.

"Turn it off." Klaus said firmly.

"What?" Stefan said his eyes wide.

"I said, TURN IT OFF!" Klaus yelled, staring directly into Stefan's eyes, his pupils dilating.

"No, no. Please don't do this." Stefan moaned diverting his eyes from Klaus's gaze.

Klaus pinned Stefan to the wall. "TURN IT OFF!" he demanded staring deep in Stefan's eyes. Stefan had tears rolling down his cheeks, he felt the humanity inside him slipping away. "I am sorry brother," was the last words he said before his body and mind was void of humanity.

"Good, now Rippah Welcome to New Orleans." Klaus laughed, Stefan smiled his face showed no emotion but pure evil. All that was left inside of Stefan was the monster.

The next day…

The sun was just rising as Elena awoke. She rubbed her eyes, groaning as she noticed the time on the clock, 5:45. Her sleep was restless, she couldn't stop thinking about the events the day before. Everything was blurring together.

She slipped out of bed, grabbing a comfy outfit for the day and getting ready. Her stomach clenched, quickly she went to the bathroom and threw up. The sudden sound of sickness woke Jeremy.

"Elena? What is wrong? Why are you up so early?" Jeremy groaned as he entered the bathroom that he and his sister shared.

"El! Jeez what is wrong with you?" Jeremy said grabbing his sister's hair for her.

"I'm sorry Jer, I just haven't been feeling well." Elena said going to the sink and rinsing her mouth.

"Wow, no kidding, last night and now this morning you have been so sick, should I let Aunt Jenna know? Maybe you should go see someone?" Jeremy was worried about his sister.

"NO! I mean no its okay, I am going to see Damon today I'll just ask one of the doctors there if I feel bad again." Elena panicked, nobody could know about the baby yet. Not until she told Damon, not until Bonnie and Grams find out what is going on.

Jeremy nodded, "Okay, well get better sis." Jeremy said leaving the bathroom.

Elena finished getting ready, slipping downstairs to get some breakfast. Aunt Jenna woke up at about 6:30.

"Elena! What are you doing up already?" Jenna said startled as she walked in the kitchen. Elena was sitting eating some cheerios.

"I couldn't sleep." Elena said pulling the spoon up to her mouth.

"I can understand." Jenna sympathized. Jenna went and got a coffee. "Have you had coffee yet El, I'll get you a cup if you like?" Jenna smiled.

Elena wondered if she could drink coffee being pregnant. "Um, no its okay I think I'll skip it today." Elena forced a smile.

"Oh okay, that's not like you El. Are you sick?" Aunt Jenna was worried.

"No, I just don't feel like coffee this morning that's all." Elena rushed her words out.

"Oh, okay then. So, um I guess your probably not going to school today?" Aunt Jenna said blowing on her coffee.

"I, no I was going to see Damon at the hospital, I feel really bad for what happened." Elena explained taking her bowl to the sink and rinsing it.

"Yeah, no that's understandable, but El, don't beat yourself up about it. Accidents happen." Jenna said patting her niece on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well um I think I will get going, it's a bit of a walk." Elena said as she went for the door.

"Elena, you don't have to walk, I am home today take my car okay?" Jenna said handing her the keys.

"Are you sure?" Elena was shocked.

"Yeah, its not a problem, we will have to go this week to get you a new car. But until then you can use mine okay?" Jenna smiled.

"Yeah okay that's great thanks Aunt Jenna." Elena smiled.

"Your welcome, drive safe. Tell Damon to get better from Jer and I." Jenna said as Elena went out the door.

The drive over to the hospital was quick, she wasn't sure if visiting hours had started yet but she really didn't care. She had to see Damon, she had to tell him about the baby.

When Elena got there, she went to the front desk.

"Um, I realize its early, but I was wondering if I could see Damon Salvatore." Elena asked the front desk nurse.

"Oh, I suppose that would be okay, I'll just ask him if he is okay with visitors, could you give me your name?" the young nurse asked she was a little woman with thick blonde hair.

"Elena, Elena Gilbert. I am his girlfriend." Elena said.

"Gilbert, as in Grayson?" the nurse asked her eyes wide.

"Um, yes he was my father." Elena said she felt her chest tightening at the thought of her father.

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I do that sometimes say things I don't mean, excuse me I'll go see if Mr. Salvatore is up for company. He had a bad night last night." The nurse said as she slipped down the corridor.

'Oh, no a bad night.' Elena thought to her self.

"Mr. Salvatore?" the nurse whispered as she entered the room. Damon was sleeping soundly, he groaned.

"Uh, yeah?" he said slowly opening his eyes.

"I am sorry to wake you, your girlfriend, Miss Gilbert is here to see you." the nurse said softly.

"Elena? Please tell her to come in." Damon said sitting up on the bed, and turning on his beside light.

"Of course, I'll send her right in." the nurse smiled.

"He is awake and asked for you to come in." the nurse motioned to Elena.

"Thank you." Elena said as she went into his room.

"Hey, you look a little better today." Elena smiled.

"Yeah, I think Caroline's blood is finally working, I feel a lot better. How are you?" he asked her gently.

She sat down on the end of the bed, "I am okay." She sighed, she didn't know how to tell him, what to tell him.

"Hey, kitten what's wrong? You don't look good sweetheart." Damon said placing his good hand over hers.

Elena felt tears welling in her eyes, she couldn't do this, she didn't know how to tell him.

"'Lena what's wrong baby?" Damon said pulling her to him. His icy eyes melting to a more ocean blue.

"I…" Elena choked on her words.

"Elena, I know. I already know what you are trying to tell me sweetheart." Damon said kissing her forehead.

"How?" Elena felt the tears falling.

"Kathrine already told me yesterday, and I heard it before all my powers went away. Its okay Elena, shh." He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm scared Damon," she mumbled into his chest. He just held her with his good arm.

"I know, I know. We will figure it out, you need to stay strong okay," Damon said kissing her hair.

She just whimpered. "Hey, I am going to get out of here today okay, and then we will figure it all out. Everything's going to be just fine." Damon said holding his girl in his arms. 'It had to be.' He thought to himself.

Another nurse walked in, "Oh! I am so sorry I didn't know you had a visitor already Mr. Salvatore." The nurse went to leave. "Hey! Um could you ask the doctor if I can get discharge papers, I feel fine, and I am needed at home." Damon said to the nurse as she went to leave.

"Oh, um yes I suppose I can do that for you." she said slipping out of the room.

"Damon, are you sure you can come home, I don't want you to get sick, your human now, if your arm doesn't heal right you could get an infection." Elena said getting up from the bed.

"Elena, I will be fine, if anything I'll just ask Caroline for more of her blood. I need to be home, I need to help you." Damon said getting up from the hospital bed, he felt a dull ache in his ribs, "El, could you pass me that bag." He asked motioning to the duffle bag under the bed. Elena nodded. She handed him the bag.

"Thanks. I am going to go and change okay, if that doctor comes in tell them I'll be right out." Damon said ruffling through the bag getting out a shirt and a fresh pair of underwear, socks, and pants. Elena nodded.

When Damon got to the bathroom he took a deep breath, he lifted the hospital shirt over his head with one arm, awkwardly moving down the one with the cast. He gasped at himself looking in the mirror, he had a slight gash above his eye, his ribs were almost black, he was pretty sure if he hadn't taken vampire blood the day before he would have internal bleeding. He cringed as he got dressed and headed out of the bathroom. He felt better being in his own clothes.

"Mr. Salvatore, my name is Dr. Laughlin. Meredith tells me you are asking to be discharged?" the young woman doctor asked him concerned.

"I feel fine doc, I really need to be at home, my uncle needs my help with family business. And my brother is missing Mam." Damon explained.

"Okay, but you need to assure me that you will rest Mr. Salvatore." The doctor said firmly.

"I will, right Elena I will rest?" Damon said almost begging.

"Yes, Dr. I will make sure he rests." Elena nodded.

"Okay well I'll draw up the paperwork." The Dr. said as she wrote on her clip board.

Damon sighed in relief, he hated hospitals, everything about them sang death.

"The nurse said you had a bad night, are you sure that you should be going home?" Elena asked worried.

"I just had some bad dreams Elena, its nothing to worry about, after a century and a half of being a evil blood sucking creature, some things are coming up. Its fine I'll be fine okay babe." Damon assured her, deep down he didn't know how fine he really would be. All these mistakes he made in the past were deeply affecting him.

All he knew is that Elena needed him and that he needed her. However, neither of them knew how important it would be for them to stay together. There were dark times a head.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a lot of Delena Fluff, Damon struggles with human problems, and thoughts about the baby really start to sink in. Read and Review - Thnx CLM18**

Chapter 4

The ride to the boarding house was quiet, Elena drove as Damon was still too hurt. Damon had lots on his mind; Elena coughed, "So, are we going to just sit here in silence the whole drive?" she finally said.

"Uh, no sorry. I just was thinking." Damon mumbled.

"You can talk to me Damon, its okay." Elena sighed as they pulled up in front of the boarding house, Stefan's little red car was parked outside.

Damon's eyes were wide, "Stef?" he whispered.

"Oh, no, Zach went to the woods and picked it up, I told him everything that happened, he thought it best to bring Stefan's car back. Sorry Damon." Elena put her hand over his, she knew that seeing Stefan's car had gotten his hopes up.

Damon slid back in the seat of the car, visibly saddened. "Its okay I just thought maybe it had all been a bad dream, that he would walk out the front door." Damon sighed as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Elena nodded as she went to his side of the car and opened it, "This reminds me of when we were in Georgia, you opened the car door for me and carried my bags in. Now I am doing the same for you ha-ha." Elena chuckled.

"I am glad one of us can find humor in this." Damon scowled.

"Easy tiger, I wasn't trying to upset you, come on let's get you inside," Elena said as she helped him to the door, she could tell he was still hurting.

As they got inside Zach was sitting at the kitchen table eating a late breakfast. "Holy shit! Uncle Damon, Elena. I didn't expect you home yet. You scared me!" Zach said nearly choking on his food.

"Sorry Zach, I just couldn't stay in that place any longer." Damon muttered, going over to the cupboard and grabbing a coffee cup.

"El, do you want a cup of coffee?" he asked as he struggled with the coffee pot.

"Uncle Damon, let me get that please, before you burn yourself." Zach said taking the coffee cup from his uncle and filling it. Damon looked annoyed.

"Elena?" Zach offered a cup.

"Um, no its okay I already had coffee, thanks. Do you have any orange juice?" Elena asked shyly, she really wanted coffee but until she could see a doctor she didn't want to chance anything.

"I think so, I haven't had a chance to go grocery shopping yet, since there is going to be quite a few humans around now, I guess I should really get on stocking the place." Zach said as he went to the fridge and found a jug of orange juice, inspecting the expiry date he nodded. "Yup we got some, looks like its still good." He poured the juice and handed it to Elena.

"So, Uncle, what is the plan? I mean how much do we know about this Klaus guy?" Zach said taking a bite of his toast.

Damon felt his head start to pound, "Zach I don't know okay, I need to investigate stuff, but right now I really just want to go and lie down." Damon said feeling rather nauseated.

"Uncle Damon, have you eaten today?" Zach looked at his uncle who was turning a very pale shade of green.

"No." Damon said, feeling extremely hot, what was this feeling? Suddenly it clicked; he rushed out of the kitchen to the bathroom. Elena ran after him. He threw up and sat on the bathroom floor panting. Elena rubbed his back, "Hey, its okay. You just don't know what its like to be human anymore, you need to eat." Elena said as she helped him off the floor.

"Thanks, I guess I am not used to all these human needs yet." He groaned as he swilled his mouth with water.

"Its okay, you'll get used to it, lets get you to bed. I'll make you a sandwich and soup. You need to eat so you can take your antibiotics and painkillers okay?" he nodded as Elena directed him up the stairs. Once he was tucked in bed she went downstairs to make him something to eat.

"Is he okay?" Zach asked.

"I think he's hurting, and I don't just mean physically. He said he's having nightmares of his past." Elena said as she found a pot and a can of tomato soup. Grabbing a frying pan and some bread she put together a grill cheese. She smiled as she plated the food, it was just like her mom used to make.

"He's lucky to have you Elena. Nobody has ever cared about Uncle Damon like you do." Zach commented.

"He's a good man Zach, I know he's done some shitty stuff, but deep inside, he's a good man." Elena stated, as she found a serving tray, and headed up the stairs.

Zach sighed, he had to admit since Damon had come back to town he had changed, but Zach still wasn't ready to forgive and forget, it still hurt too much. He knew that it wasn't the man that killed his wife, but the monster, but Zach Salvatore was not ready to forgive. Zach gritted his teeth.

Elena set the tray down when she got to his room, the elegant room was dark. She went over to "her" side of the bed and turned on the bedside light. She gasped when she saw him, he was laying so peacefully his button up shirt was open, she could see how his ribs were badly bruised. "Oh Damon," she teared up. She reached over and moved the hair out of his face, "mmm, what time is it?" he moaned.

"It's okay, I just brought you some food, do you think you can sit up and eat for a bit?" she said compassionately as she brought the food over to him.

"Yeah, thanks. You really are taking good care of me babe." He smiled as he slowly ate.

She took the tray when he was done and handed him a cocktail of pills with a glass of water. "Here, take these, they will make you feel better okay?" Elena smiled.

"Mm, thanks. Can't we just phone Caroline?" he groaned as he downed the pills.

"You can't just used Caroline as medicine Damon, plus she is busy working with Bonnie and Grams to control her thirst." Elena explained.

Damon almost spit out the water. "Bonnie and Shelia are dealing with a baby vamp Oh my god I will pay to see that!" he laughed, cringing feeling his ribs.

"Hey, calm down you, you're still hurting." Elena said, helping him lay back down.

"'Lena, please would you stay with me." He pleaded.

"Yeah, of course." Elena said. As she went to lay beside him the sudden action of her leaning over caused her stomach to turn. She quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Elena?!" Damon said rushing to her aid.

"It's okay, you should get back to bed, I am fine, I'll just be a minute." She said as she puked, again.

"Hey, no its not is something wrong with…" Damon couldn't let himself say the words, even though they had "talked" about it, it hadn't really sunk in.

"No. its fine its normal I think." She groaned as she swilled her mouth with water.

"You think?" Damon asked with concern.

"I um, I don't know okay!" she snapped. "I am sorry I didn't mean to snap." She pushed her head into her hands.

"Hey, its okay, its going to be okay." He said pulling her into a lopsided hug.

"No! it's not okay, none of this is okay. You nearly died, Stefan has been kidnapped, I nearly died. And now, now I'm…" she couldn't say it, she still couldn't accept it.

"I know Elena, I know." He said as they both sank to the floor.

"What if somethings wrong with the baby Damon?" she finally let her self say it. "baby" the way it slipped off her tongue scared her, yesterday she was okay with the idea, but today now that she had talked to Damon, today she was terrified.

"Shh, we will figure it out." He said kissing her head.

"We don't even know what the baby is, Bonnie and Grams said he's magical." Elena mumbled.

"He?" Damon's eyes were wide.

"I um, I had a dream about him." Elena said recounting the dream. Damon felt little tears coming to his eyes, he reached under Elena's shirt and placed his hand over her tiny stomach, stroking it gently.

Elena felt tears in her own eyes as they sat there for what seemed like hours. Damon began to hum, and sing softly in Italian

 _"Dormi, dormi bel Bambin,_

 _Re Divin, Re Divin_

 _Fa la nanna bel Bambino,_

 _Re Divin, Re Divin_

 _Fa la nanna bel Bambino."_

Elena's eyes were wide, she had never heard such a beautiful song. "Where did you learn that?" she whispered.

"My mother used to sing it to me." He whispered into her hair.

"It is beautiful, what does it mean?" she purred.

"Sleep, sleep beautiful Child,

King Divine, King Divine

Go to sleep, pretty Child,

King Divine, King Divine

Go to sleep, pretty Child"

He softly sang the English lyrics.

"Damon that's beautiful. Thank you, makes me feel better," she smiled.

"But can we get off the ground now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping you would say that, ha-ha its pretty uncomfortable down here." He laughed.

Elena smiled at him, placing her hand to his cheek, she saw the burning desire in his eyes. She brought his lips to hers, the kiss was not gentle it was passionate and full of fire.

"Mmm, as much as I really want this Elena, I am far to broken right now sweetheart. Let's go and lay down for awhile and cuddle okay?" he said as he broke the kiss, he wanted so badly to take her and pin her to his bed and never let her go. But his body ached, he knew that there was no way he could do what he wanted.

"That sounds like a great idea, I really could use a nap. We are going to have to get back to reality soon." She moaned as they lay down on the king-sized bed.

"Shh, we will talk all about that when we wake up. Close your eyes now kitten." Damon said stroking her arm with his good hand.

With her by his side he drifted off into a pleasant dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Read and Review. CLM 18 Chapter 5

In New Orleans Klaus was having the time of his life, "That's it Rippah," he laughed as Stefan stood draining the body of a young redhead. "Now stop! You don't want to get carried away, we have had enough mishaps lately with your lack of control." Klaus instructed, Stefan threw the girl to the ground.

" _Now Sweetheart, you are going to forget all about this, you fell and sliced your neck on a rock_." Klaus compelled the young girl.

"Come Stefan, we have much to prepare for. We must get ready to head back to Mystic Falls, I am quite taken with a certain blonde." Klaus smirked, Caroline was the perfect leverage to enact his revenge.

Klaus's phone rang.

Stefan couldn't make out what the person on the other end was saying but he heard Klaus's response.

"Elijah, brother its nice to hear from you. Yes, I know I did promise you that you would be reunited with the rest of our family. In all good time brother." Klaus said into the phone.

Stefan drowned out the rest of the conversation only keying in on one thing; Family, Brother… these words rang in Stefan's mind, there was a small sliver of humanity clinging to life in his battered mind. For days now, he and Klaus had been wandering New Orleans making snacks out of the city folk. Stefan being Stefan had, had quite a few "mishaps" as Klaus liked to call them.

Klaus was grooming Stefan to be a well oiled killing machine, one that was devoid of emotion, but he wanted his pet to have control.

Stefan's mind was broken, things that used to matter didn't even flicker. He reached in his pocket and took out his cell phone, walking away from Klaus.

He hovered over Damon's name, 'brother, family' he thought almost robotically, he pressed dial. It rang and rang.

Damon peeled his eyes open at the sound of his phone vibrating, he reached for it. Stefan calling.

Damon's heart beat fast. Elena stirred beside him.

Damon answered the phone.

"Hello? Stefan brother please answer? Hello?" Damon pleaded.

Stefan just stood his eyes wide and wild. "Brother? Stef?" the voice on the other side of the phone yelled. Stefan just blinked he could feel a tear coming to his eye. He hung up the phone. "Damon." He whispered to himself.

The monster inside him sang, 'feed, ignore, feed'. He fought hard to push the monster out, but he felt it taking over again. "I am sorry brother." He groaned again.

"Stefan! Rippah, come we must go prepare." Klaus said pulling Stefan with him through the crowd.

 ** _Back in Mystic Falls…_**

Bonnie and Grams were working hard to get Caroline controlled.

"Bonnie! This is no use, all I want to do is kill people, I can feel it." Caroline cried.

"Give it time Care," Bonnie said handing Caroline a little white mouse.

"This is disgusting Bonnie, and this poor mouse has like no blood in it." Caroline moaned as she pricked the wriggling creature with her tooth and sucked slowly.

"That is the point Care, the little bit of blood it has the more careful you have to be not to kill it." Bonnie said quoting Emily's Journal.

"It is still gross!" Caroline whined as she set the mouse back into its cage.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered.

"Bon! Its Elena, Stefan just phoned Damon." Elena said in a panicked voice.

"Oh my god is he okay?" Bonnie asked quickly.

"We don't know Bon, he didn't talk all you could hear was breathing sounds, and something that resembled crying." Elena explained.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Bonnie said.

"We were wondering if you could do a locator spell?" Elena asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I think I could, but Elena, when we find out where he is, what do we do then?" Bonnie asked, they needed a plan.

"I don't know we need to figure it out. Do you mind coming here to do the spell, Damon is still too weak?" Elena replied.

"Yeah of course, we will all come, Grams found some information about the baby, and Caroline really needs Damon's help." Bonnie sighed, no matter how hard her and Gram's were trying nothing was really working with Care.

"Oh, okay, yeah that's awesome see you soon." Elena said, and she hung up the phone.

"Damon? Where are you?" Elena asked as she turned to see Damon had left the room.

She walked down stairs and low and behold he was sitting on the couch with a glass of bourbon.

She sighed, "You shouldn't be drinking with painkillers Damon." She said as she sat beside him.

"I'm just having this one." He said sipping the amber liquid, the burning felt good on his throat.

"Okay, only one, I don't want you getting sick." She muttered. "Bonnie, Grams and Care are on their way over." She said.

"Why is Blondie coming?" Damon said pounding the whiskey back.

"She needs your help Damon," Elena exhaled.

"Well good, because I need hers too." Damon said getting up and getting another drink.

"Ah, ah. You said one. You had your one." Elena sighed taking the glass from his hand. Damon groaned, she was right, he had said one.

Elena got out her phone and phoned Aunt Jenna.

"Hey Elena, is everything okay?" Jenna replied.

"Yeah, its all good, the doctor let Damon come home. I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed with him, for a few nights to help Zach?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, that would be okay El. I don't need my car for a few days, but what about clothes?" Jenna asked.

"I'll borrow one of Damon's shirts for bed tonight and come by tomorrow to get some okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah sure El. Is Damon okay?" Jenna asked.

"He's still hurting, and he's worried about Stefan, nobody has been able to get a hold of him." Elena said with worry in her voice.

"Oh my god, that's terrible. Well tell him we are thinking of him," Jenna replied.

Elena said goodbye and hung up the phone.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Elena said swiftly heading to the door. Bonnie and Grams pooled in. Caroline just stood there, a force field keeping her from entering.

"Hey! Why can't I come in?" Caroline pouted.

Damon sighed, "Because someone has to invite you, since Zach isn't here I guess you cant come in." Damon smiled.

"Damon!" Elena lightly smacked his chest, he cringed.

"Okay, okay. Caroline Forbes please come in." Damon snorted, "There is that better." He said as Caroline entered the house. Elena rolled her eyes.

"How come I could come in the other day with Stefan?" Caroline was confused.

"Because when you came in you hadn't transitioned yet." Damon said grabbing a candy from a little dish on the coffee table and popping it in his mouth.

"Oh." Caroline mumbled.

"Before we get this show on the road, I need blood blondie, I am sick of being an invalid here." Damon demanded.

"Damon! Caroline can't give you blood she is too weak." Bonnie blurted out.

"Jesus, what have you guys been feeding her?" Damon demanded.

"We have been using Emily's journal." Bonnie defended.

Damon stood with his mouth open, he walked to the kitchen, pulling out a bag of human blood from the fridge.

"You have been feeding her mouse blood, that is disgusting. You don't have to explain Emily's sick stories. I know all about her animal blood diet, who do you think gave Saint Stef the idea the first time. Eww. Okay Blondie, you need to drink this, then heal me. After we do this locater spell, you and I are having a serious talk, I will tell you everything I know about being a vampire, teach you the ropes so to speak. I mean not actually because well," he flashed his normal human teeth.

Caroline nodded and took the bag from him. Ripping it open slowly with one of her fangs she took small little sips, until the bag was gone.

"Good, I am impressed, most baby vamps would chug that." Damon said raising his eyebrows. "Right now, will you feed me your blood please?" Damon begged, Elena sighed, 'so much for healing the old fashion way.'

Caroline nodded ripping her own wrist open and handing it to Damon, he took deep gulps of the blood.

Almost instantly he felt his ribs healing, his arm no longer hurt, he knew it was fixed. "Okay, now before we get started anything else I am going to the shed for ten minutes, you girls get started." Damon said slipping outside. Elena looked at him confused.

He went into the little shed out back, pulling a small hand saw from the wall he took his good hand and started sawing the cast. Once it was half free he banged it two or three times on a bench, finally his arm was free. "Thank God!" he moaned, extending his arm and wiggling his fingers.

When he got back inside; Grams and Bonnie had step up the locator spell, the map was waiting for his blood.

"What happened to your arm?" Elena was confused.

"Blondie's blood healed me, I didn't think it necessary to have the cast anymore." He shrugged, grabbing a knife from Grams and slicing his palm over the map.

Bonnie began to chant, the blood moved on the map, stopping in New Orleans.

"He's in New Orleans, Bourbon Street to be exact." Bonnie said reading the map out.

"Great, now we have a location, now we need a plan." Damon said going to the bar and getting a drink, it was about to be a long night.

"First, we need to talk about something more important than a plan." Grams said breaking her silence.

Elena and Damon looked at her both of them having a feeling of dread, 'the baby' they thought.

"I have been looking into the protection spell that was cast. I didn't find any information other than what I already told you about. But I did some more digging, when you conceived Damon was more Vampire than he was human, but his reproductive organs were fully functioning. Also, I had wondered how all his vampire qualities just disappeared as soon as Klaus bit you. I think they didn't disappear, instead they got transformed into pure magic." Grams took a breath, "Your child, it is powerful, all the magic that it was conceived with, plus the magic that got transformed; all lives with in the child." Grams sighed.

Elena and Damon sat with their eyes wide. Grams went over to Elena and put her hands on Elena's stomach, chanting in a low voice, her hands glowed. She nodded her head and began to speak again.

"It seems that the baby is not developing as fast as I had suspected, but because of the magic its heart was developed sooner than it is supposed to. Otherwise I would assume the pregnancy will be just like any normal human one." Grams explained.

Elena sighed in relief.

"But what you are saying is that he is very powerful, and you think people are going to come after him don't you?" Damon finally spoke.

"Yes, I do suspect if word gets out, that there are dangers ahead. That is why I believe it best for myself, Bonnie and Caroline to go alone to find Stefan." Grams responded.

"What!" Damon gritted his teeth, "I want to rip that Klaus guy apart myself, old woman." Damon bellowed.

"Damon! Don't talk to grams like that." Elena said putting her hand over his. "I am so sorry for him Grams." Elena apologized to Grams, glaring over at Damon. Damon just chewed his lip.

"I'm sorry but he's my little brother, do I not get any say in this?" Damon whined.

"No, someone has to protect Elena and the baby Damon, if you get injured or worse, then the baby and her are in danger." Grams retorted.

Damon bit hard on his lip, so hard that it almost started bleeding, he knew that the old witch was right.

"Fine, but how do you plan on getting my brother back, if I know Stef, he's gone off the rails by now." Damon groaned pounding back his drink.

"What do you mean off the rails?" Elena looked at him worried. Damon cringed, he had knew that this day would come; the day that he would have to explain.

"Um, when Stefan drinks human blood. He… he changes. Stefan could never control the thirst. He never gave it a chance. Instead he went right to Emily's animal blood diet. When Stefan drinks human blood, he goes crazy okay." Damon was getting very hot, just talking about Ripper Stefan was making him angry.

Elena was worried, "Please Damon, we need to know what happens. So that we can be prepared." Elena stroked his hand.

Damon gulped, "He… He rips peoples heads off Okay! And then he feels bad about it and puts them back together!" Damon yelled, getting up from the couch and running outside. He had always thought emotions were stronger as a vampire, but tonight his emotions were all over the place. He felt hot tears falling down his face.

Elena gasped as she watched the love of her life run out of the room. "I… I am going to go and see if he's okay." She said as she rushed out behind him.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other, there eyes were wide a look of fear on their faces, if what Damon said is true Stefan could be very dangerous.

"Damon?" Elena said softly as she got outside, Damon was sitting on the front porch his head in his hands. He wasn't even trying to stay calm anymore. Violent sobs racked his body.

Elena looked at him with deep emotion, "Oh Damon," She said sitting next to him and pulling him close to her.

"He's… my baby brother… Elena. I am… supposed to protect him," Damon said in between sobs. _Every second, every day until you don't need me…_ the words rang in his head.

"He's going to be okay Damon, I promise, we are going to do everything we can to get him back." Elena said putting Damon's face in her hands. Damon nodded, he pushed his forehead to hers. Claiming her lips in a desperate kiss. Elena kissed back softly, before pulling away.

"We should go back in and finished discussing the plan." Elena said getting up from the step.

"Yeah, your right." Damon said wiping his eyes and fixing his shirt, that had gotten crumpled.

"Come on," Elena said slipping his hand in hers.

"I love you." Damon said.

"I love you too," Elena smiled as they walked back into the house.

"I am sorry for running out, I just got worked up about Stefan." Damon said as he sat back down on the couch.

"It is alright child." Grams said, Damon chuckled at the comment, "Child" he was over 150 years old.

"Okay let's talk about a plan." He said taking a pad of paper and a pen from a little drawer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning this chapter contains sexual matter not suitable for all audiences. Please read and review. Thnx CLM18**

 **Chapter 6**

After what felt like hours the five of them had finally come up with a plan. Not the best of plans but a plan none the less.

"Okay, from what I am gathering, you and you are going to corner Klaus do some witchy mojo and hold him. While blondie swops in and grabs Saint Stef. Then Bonnie is going to stake Klaus and then you all are going to run away?" Damon said pointing at Grams and Bonnie, then tapping the pen on the paper. He spoke in a very sarcastic tone. "Nope, this isn't going to work. Are you forgetting the part where I said that Stefan is going to rip your heads off?" Damon sighed.

"Well then we shoot him with Vervain," Grams stated.

"Okay, that is granted Caroline can get him with Vervain." Damon said his eyebrows lifting.

"Mmm." Grams nodded, she knew Damon was right, newly sired vampires were much weaker then older ones. Stefan could easily overpower Caroline.

"Look, let me think about this for a minute I think I might know someone who could help." Damon said as he went upstairs. 'that's if she will listen to me.' Damon groaned to himself.

When he got back he had a little address book.

"What's that?" Elena asked, rubbing her eyes, it was getting late.

"Stefan's." Damon muttered, sifting through the pages. He made a scowl as he stopped on a page.

"Well, I guess I'm doing this." He sucked back some air, taking out his phone and dialing a number.

Ring, ring

"Hello?" a woman on the other end answered sleepily.

"Hi, Lexi." Damon answered snarky.

"Damon. What do you want?" Lexi replied bitterly.

"No need to be rude Lex." Damon sassed.

"No need to be rude? You left me on a roof to burn to death. You deserve every ounce of rudeness. Now what the hell do you want. I highly doubt you called to chit chat." Lexi replied viciously.

"No, your right, its not a pleasant call." Damon replied taking a deep breath.

"Wait, I know that tone of voice, Damon. Where is Stefan?" Lexi said in a panicked voice.

"I don't know Lex. He was kidnapped by some very old, evil vampire. Okay. I need your help." Damon replied biting his tongue, he never in a million years thought he would ask for her help.

"Kidnapped? Damon what the fuck! Why didn't you protect him? I know you are on this vendetta but he's your brother! Jesus Christ, I can't leave you two alone for five minutes!" Lexi yelled.

"Woah settle down, there has been a lot of stuff going on lately, I can't explain everything over the phone, how long would it take you to get to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

"Well its your lucky day because I am in a hotel on the outskirts of town, I was headed there for Stefan's birthday, which if you have forgotten is tomorrow." Lexi snapped.

Damon gritted his teeth, "I hadn't forgotten Lexi, now please just come to the boarding house and I will tell you everything." Damon said as he hung up the phone.

He went and poured himself another drink.

"Okay, now you can do your little plan, as soon as Lexi gets here and we fill her in." he said rubbing his temples.

"Who is Lexi?" Caroline asked obviously jealous.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch blondie, she's not any competition. She's Stefan's best friend. She's the main reason he is a bunny eater. If anyone can control Stef, its her." Damon said sipping his drink.

Elena yawned loudly, "Oh baby, your exhausted, let me get you to bed." Damon said lifting Elena in his arms, "I'll be back down in a few minutes. Lexi should be here within the hour." Damon said carrying Elena up the stairs.

"You don't have to carry me Damon." Elena protested.

"I want to, stop squirming." He smiled.

"Thank you," Elena sighed cuddling into him.

When they got to the bedroom he lay Elena down on the bed. "Lets, get you out of these clothes kitten," he gave her a seductive grin.

"Damon, my friends and Grams are downstairs." Elena gasped, as he started pulling her shirt over her head.

"I am only going to tease you a little, kitten." Damon said taking his hands and molding her breasts like clay through her bra.

She moaned at the touch, he undid the bra and removed it. He put open mouthed kisses down her neck until he reached the tip of the perfect round mounds. Taking one in his mouth he suckled like an infant, Elena moaned louder. "Please." She begged.

"Mmm, do you want something." His eyes sparkled, he reached between her legs, pulling her yoga pants off. He placed his fingers on the outside of her underwear. "Your soaked Elena," he groaned his pants were getting unbelievably uncomfortable.

He pulled her underwear off, leaving her completely exposed. He pushed a finger inside her warmth, she gasped. He began to thrust in and out, taking her mouth in his and kissing her hard. Pumping in and out with his finger his thumb grazed the little mound of nerves sending her over the edge. She let out a silent scream.

"That's it baby, let it all out." He said as he slowed his thrusts and pulled his finger out of her. She lay panting, sweat glistening on her body. He got up from the bed and went to his dresser grabbing out a t shirt.

"Here, you can wear this to sleep in if you like?" he said handing her the shirt.

"… Thanks…" she said as she grabbed the shirt, her cheeks red and flushed from her climax.

"Your welcome kitten, and your welcome for the shirt." He winked at her. She groaned tossing a pillow at him. He laughed as he slipped out of the room. His pants still felt rather tight, but he knew now was not the time. So, he thought of things that would turn him off, like walking in on Kathrine and Stefan. 'Ew.' He thought and shuddered.

He heard a knock at the door.

He raced downstairs to answer it.

"Lex hi." He said as he let the old vampire in.

"Damon." She said with a fake smile.

"Please come in, I'd offer you some blood, but well I think we are fresh out of squirrel." Damon made a disgusted face.

"Thanks Damon, I'm glad to see your still an asshole." She said pushing by him, she stopped in her tracks.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked suddenly, as she turned around to face him, she studied him very closely.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously, he didn't know how to tell her he was human, of all the people her and Stefan hated being vampires. He knew she would be jealous.

"You smell funny," she said looking closer at him.

He could feel his heart begin racing. Her eyes went wide. "What the hell is going on?" she said pushing him against the door at inhumane speeds.

Bonnie, Grams and Caroline startled hearing the door slam. They ran to the foyer to see what the commotion was about.

"Lex… please… put… me down." Damon said struggling to breathe.

"Why do you have a heart beat Damon? Why do you smell human!?" she demanded dropping him to the floor. He took in ragged breaths.

"That's my fault." Sheila pipped up.

Lexi whipped around, "Oh, oh my god I am so sorry I didn't know Damon had company." Lexi said embarrassed.

"Its alright my dear, I assume you and Damon have not so good relations." Sheila commented.

"Um, no we haven't seen eye to eye for many years." Lexi explained. "But I don't understand how he is human?" Lexi asked confused.

"Well, I think we should all sit down." Sheila said as they all went to the living room, Damon went to the bar and got yet another drink.

Lexi sat her eyes wide as they all recounted the last few weeks.

"Oh, wow that's a lot to take in," she said grabbing the glass of bourbon out of Damon's hands and chugging it.

"Hey! If you wanted one you could have just asked." He said grabbing his glass back and scrunching his nose.

"Sorry, I needed it. Jesus, so your telling me, you have a girlfriend that looks exactly like Kathrine? Kathrine is dead, some crazy "Original" or whatever wanted Elena? That's her name, right? Okay wanted Elena for some spell, so you did a protection spell, or something and then poof Damon is human?" Lexi was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well it wasn't just poof, we are soulmates that's why." Damon said proudly.

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, so Stefan got kidnapped because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Lexi said angerly.

"Essentially yes." Damon replied.

"Ugh! If you weren't human I would snap your neck, Damon. This is all your fault again." Lexi said frustrated.

"How is it my fault?" Damon said shocked.

"Everything is always your fault that's why." She growled.

"Jeez Lex, thanks I mean I don't know why I would just voluntarily let my brother get kidnapped? I mean its not like he pinned me in his arms and broke my arm and nearly let me bleed to death or nothing. No, I totally just threw him at Klaus and said have him I hate him," Damon said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay I get it okay! I'm sorry, I am just mad." She said sadly.

"Yeah well you're not the only one okay. I know you and I have not gotten along, but I need your help Lexi. I need to get Stef back. He's my little brother. I realize I haven't been there for him and you have, but please. I love him Lexi, he's my family. I promise you I won't do anything to screw up the plan to save him." Damon said his eyes were burning, he didn't want Lexi to see him cry but he was so upset.

"Damon… I didn't mean to upset you." She said taken back by his words. Lexi was shocked she had never seen Damon so upset before, even during WWII when she convinced him to let Stefan fight alone, she had never before seen this raw emotion.

"Yeah, well… its fine. How about we call it a night." He said to the group.

"Yeah we should get going." Caroline said as her Bonnie and Grams got up and headed to the door.

"We will be in contact Damon." Sheila said as they reached the door.

"Okay, thanks again for everything, I am sorry for earlier." Damon said recounting is earlier behaviour.

"It is okay child. You get some rest, we will be over tomorrow." Sheila smiled.

"Caroline, I will ask Lexi to help you okay?" Damon told the young vampire. Caroline's eyes went wide.

"Oh, okay thank you Damon." She smiled.

"Yeah, its not a problem," he said as he helped his guest out the door.

"Lex, you can stay here tonight if you want." Damon said grabbing a fresh glass of bourbon and handing Lexi one.

"Damon, I really meant it when I said I was sorry for upsetting you." Lexi replied.

"Its fine, I am sorry for being a dick for all those years, and I am sorry I left you on that roof." He said taking a long drink.

"You know your not a vampire anymore, that hangover is going to suck in the morning." Lexi joked.

"Thanks Mom." He laughed.

"So, you and Stefan finally are friends again?" Lexi inquired.

"Yeah, I guess I got sick of hating him," Damon sighed. "That and Elena changed me." He smiled.

"So, this Elena, she's pretty special?" Lexi asked taking a sip of her drink.

"She is everything to me Lex, until I met her I didn't want to do anything for anyone, I didn't care about anyone." He said sadly.

"Your brother included?" Lexi whispered.

"Yeah, my brother included." Damon sighed. "But I care now, and I am not going to let some freak of a vampire get away with hurting him. I know that I can't go and fight, but when you get Stef back I am not giving up on him." Damon said sucking back his drink.

"I get your human, but I am sure you could come on this mission? I mean you know how to use a stake." Lexi pondered.

"No, Lex I can't there's something that we didn't tell you." Damon said playing with his empty glass.

"What?" Lexi asked confused.

"Its Elena." Damon said taking a deep breath in.

"What about her? Is she some sort of psycho control freak?" Lexi laughed.

"No… she's pregnant." Damon choked out.

"Woah! Well you don't waste time." Lexi said her eyes wide.

"It was an accident, we didn't know that I could. Well you know vampires cant procreate. We didn't think that I was really human, and one thing led to another.." Damon stumbled.

"Haha, this is hilarious, the mighty Damon Salvatore, daddy of the year." Lexi began to laugh so hard her eyes were watering.

"Shut up!" he said, elbowing her in the arm playfully.

"I'm sorry but its just funny, but all jokes aside, this is serious." Lexi said calming down.

"Yeah, it is the baby is magical Lex, Sheila said all my vampire magic transferred to him. We don't know what exactly it all means, but we know what if people find out about it that Elena will be endanger. I can't risk my kid Lex, I want to help find my brother but…' he didn't know what else to say.

"I get it Damon, its okay. We will find Stef okay." She said reaching over and taking Damon's hand.

"Thanks Lexi, I get why my brother likes you so much, you are a great friend." Damon smiled, "we should get to bed, Stefan wouldn't mind if you stayed in his room, I've got to warn you though it's a mess." Damon laughed.

"Typical" Lexi laughed.

As he lay in bed Damon stared at the ceiling, he heard Elena's soft breath as she slept. He lay thinking about the baby. 'I love you son.' He sighed as he rolled over and put his arms around Elena stroking her belly softly. He felt himself slipping into sleep.

In his sleep he dreamt.

 _"Damon, you useless thing get out here." An older man yelled from the kitchen._

 _"Father? You requested my presence." Damon said to the man._

 _"Have you completed your daily assignments and don't lie?" Giuseppe Salvatore bellowed._

 _"Yes father, I have." Damon stated._

 _"Good, what of your brother has he completed his?" Giuseppe asked._

 _"Yes father." Damon replied._

 _"Good, your brother will make it far in this world." Giuseppe smiled._

 _"Yes father." Damon replied._

 _"You on the other hand, are a useless coward." Giuseppe sneered._

 _"I apologize for being a disappointment father." Damon said feeling the hurt radiate in his heart._

 _"You are a disappointment Damon, from the moment I lay eyes on you I knew you would amount to nothing, you were born much to early, you have been nothing but a failure since birth. I don't know why your mother insisted we keep you, I told her to let you die, but she insisted we keep you alive." Giuseppe spat out._

 _Damon just glared at him, "Well, I never asked for your acceptance father." He spit back._

 _Giuseppe slapped him hard across the face, "Never speak back to me again, do you hear me?"_

 _"Yes father." Damon said holding his cheek._

Damon shot out of bed, sweat glisten off his body. He sat up panting, he hadn't dreamt of his father in years. Hadn't thought of him in years.

"Damon? Are you alright?" Elena asked stirring in her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning there is sexual content in this chapter viewer discretion is advised. Also a warning is that Elena and Damon have a bit of a disagreement in this chapter, don't worry all will be rectified very soon, just a lovers quarrel. Please Read and Review CLM18**

Chapter 7

Damon took Elena in his arms and just lay there. "Yeah, I am okay, I just had a bad dream that's all." He said kissing Elena's forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked concerned.

"Uh, not really." Damon mumbled.

"Okay, it might help if you do, you know?" Elena persisted.

Damon sighed, "Okay, fine. It was about my father okay." He muttered.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Elena replied.

"No, sorry I didn't mean to snap, its just my father is a touchy subject." Damon said rubbing his hand across his face. "He had a way of making you feel really shitty about yourself." Damon groaned.

"Hey, its okay, it was just a dream, its not real." Elena said cupping his face in her hands.

"Yeah, just a dream." He murmured, cuddling her again. 'except is not just a dream, it's a memory, what if I am just like him,' Damon worried to himself. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep again.

Morning light pooled into the room. Elena's eyes fluttered open. She smiled feeling strong arms around her. 'I could get used to waking up every morning like this.' She smiled to herself.

She turned around to look at the man beside her. He lay there like a model, his beautiful blue eyes were lightly shut, his raven hair was slightly messier than usual, his pale white skin looked like marble in the morning light. He was mesmerizing, Elena could feel a familiar heat pooling in her core. She gasped as he moved in his sleep. She could feel his groin rubbing towards her, she was shocked, she had heard about how men usually wake up, but had never really experienced it before.

"Mmm, Elena?" Damon said slowly opening his eyes, his thick lashes nodding at her.

"Hi." She said softly.

"I thought maybe I was dreaming last night." Damon said sheepishly.

"Nope, I am definitely still here." She smiled at him.

Damon moaned as she moved closer to him, "Elena, please don't do that."

"Why?" she flirted.

Damon groaned, his boxers were becoming uncomfortably tight. "Because, if you don't I will pin you to this bed." He threatened.

"So, do it." She said confidently, rubbing her lower body closer to his.

"Ah, El. Please don't tease me." Damon whined, Elena moved her body over his, rubbing her self against him. Damon bucked his hips, his eyes glazed over with ecstasy. Elena sat up, pulling his t-shirt off of her body, leaving herself completely nude.

Damon gasped, his manhood was begging to be freed. Elena reached between them and pulled his boxers off, taking his manhood in her hands.

"Elena!" he groaned, as she stroked him. He bucked his hips again, eyes rolling back. "Please, I won't last long." He begged.

She smiled, positioning her entrance over him, their eyes met, an immense heat came between them as she lowered herself on him. He moaned in pleasure as he felt her heat surround him.

"Oh my god, Elena, oh god." He moaned as she began moving up and down.

She whimpered as he filled her. Unable to hold back anymore Damon moved them over so that he was on top of her.

"Ah, Damon, please…" she begged him to move, he began thrusting in a methodical pace, Elena could feel a pressure building.

"Damon, please I am going to…" Elena nearly screamed as she felt an orgasm coming over her.

Damon groaned loudly, "Come for me baby," he said pounding harder into her, his own climax was building, Elena shook under him, her body glistening with sweat.

"Oh, god, Elena I…" he couldn't talk as his climax over took him, taking one last thrust as he pushed his seed deep within her.

They both lay there a mess of arms and legs.

"Good morning, babe." Damon finally said, after he caught his breath.

"Yeah, good morning." Elena laughed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh, shit. I forgot that Lexi stayed over." Damon said getting out of bed and grabbing a black silk robe from the bathroom door.

"Lex! don't come in nobody is decent." He bellowed.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Lexi replied from the other side of the door, "I just wanted to tell you I was going out to hunt."

Elena felt her cheeks getting red, Stefan's vampire best friend was here, which means she heard everything. Elena was so embarrassed.

"Okay, well the Bennett's and blondie are coming later this afternoon." He yelled back.

"I'll be back soon" Lexi called out as she left the house.

"Damon, you didn't tell me Lexi stayed." Elena said getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Sorry, you sort of distracted me." Damon winked at her.

Elena blushed a deep red, "Hey, don't be embarrassed, I am sure Lexi didn't even pay attention." He said as he joined her in the bathroom, turning on the bathtub tap.

"What are you doing?" Elena questioned.

"I am running you a bath," he said looking under the sink for some bubble bath.

"Oh, well thank you." Elena said softly.

"Anything for you my love." He said giving her a soft kiss.

"You have a nice bath, I am going to grab a quick shower and go and make some breakfast, I think that Zach went shopping yesterday before he left for Richmond again." Damon said turning the bath off and going to the shower.

Elena lay back in the water, thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days.

"Damon," she called out.

"What's wrong 'Lena?" he said stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself.

"I think we need to tell Aunt Jenna about the baby soon," Elena said playing with the bubbles in the tub.

Damon sat down on a little stool beside the tub. "Yeah, I think your right. But you know she is going to kill me right." Damon nervously chuckled.

"You and me both." Elena sighed.

"How about once we have gotten all this stuff figured out with Stef, I come over and cook you guys a really nice meal. Kind of win her over then we can tell her the news." Damon said chewing his lip.

"Ha-ha, bribe her with food, that's your plan?" Elena laughed heartedly.

"Its all I've got." Damon jokingly defended. 'How exactly do I explain to Jenna that I got her niece impregnated with a magical baby?' Damon sighed to himself as he went to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. "Well would you look at that?" he stated.

"Look at what?" Elena asked.

"Apparently, I need to shave, its been years since I have had to shave everyday." Damon laughed to himself.

"You don't grow facial hair as a vampire?" Elena wondered.

"Well, you do but really, really slowly." Damon said as he lathered his face and shaved off the five o'clock shadow.

"Hmm, interesting. Do you miss it? Being a vampire, I mean." Elena asked innocently.

Damon pondered the question taking a towel and drying his face off. "In some ways yeah, I do, I miss being able to run fast, not having to worry about getting hurt, or dying. But I don't miss the blood lust, I don't miss killing people, and I really don't miss the loneliness. Realizing I will be able to just live and die, not having to watch everyone I love die, that makes me really happy." Damon replied as he began to brush his teeth.

Elena reached down in the tub to let the water go, her mind processing Damon's response.

"What about Stefan?" Elena finally asked.

Damon stood there, he had thought about this for the past few days.

"To tell you the truth, I think about it everyday. I wish he was the one who got to be human. Not because I miss being a vampire. But because he is the one that deserved it most." Damon sighed, it anyone deserved to me human it was his brother.

"Why do you always do that?" Elena asked stepping out of the tub and wrapping in a towel.

"Do what?" Damon questioned as he walked into the bedroom.

"Think that you don't deserve things." Elena said following behind him.

"Because I don't, Stefan fought for years to control his bloodlust, he is the one that lives with the humans in harmony. Me all I ever did was kill." Damon replied sadly as he got his clothes.

"Damon, you know that I saw everything when Grams did that spell. I have seen your good parts, I have seen your bad parts. You fought hard too. Please stop beating yourself up. That's why your having those nightmares isn't it? Because you think that you don't deserve this, deserve us?" Elena said motioning to herself and the baby.

Damon felt a lump in his throat, "I… I love you Elena and I love our son. I just don't think that I deserve you, you are right." He replied, tears mounting in his eyes.

Elena reached out to him pulling him in a hug. "Damon, even if destiny hadn't chosen you for me, even if you were still a vampire. I will always love you. You might not think you deserve me, or to be human, but you do. Everything you have ever done was for love. If anyone deserves to be loved and be human, it is you. Please stop thinking your not good enough because you are." She spoke from the heart.

"I… thank you Elena. I love you so much." He said hugging her back.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall, 12:30.

"We better get you and little one fed." He said as he pulled his clothes on.

"Yeah, I am feeling a little hungry, you wore me out." Elena winked.

Damon laughed, "Come on you little minx." He said as she got dressed and followed him downstairs.

While they were in the kitchen preparing breakfast, Lexi walked in the front door.

"Hey Lex, were in the kitchen," Damon said, as he sampled some whipped cream.

Lexi gasped as she walked into the kitchen. "Jesus, I know you told me she looked like Kat, but Holy crap!" Lexi spit out, quickly covering her mouth. "Oh, I am sorry I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's okay, I know Kathrine and I look a lot alike." Elena smiled.

"Wow, you sure are nicer than her though." Lexi laughed.

"You knew her?" Elena asked confused.

"No, not personally, only what Stef has told me about her." Lexi replied as she sat down at the table.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Damon asked putting three pancakes on both his and Elena's plates.

"Oh, no its good I just ate." Lexi politely declined the offer.

"Okay, your loss." Damon laughed, taking some blueberries and dressing Elena's pancake with a smiley face, using the whipped cream he made little fangs.

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So…. Lex… I think…" Damon began between chews.

"Damon would you please just eat, then talk to me after." Lexi said disgusted.

"Sorry." Damon said swallowing and taking a long drink of coffee.

"So, I think that you, Bonnie, Caroline and Sheila should go tonight." Damon said as he poured Elena a glass of orange juice.

"Don't you think that's a little soon and un prepared?" Lexi replied.

"Well I thought so at first, but really Klaus should still be weak from whatever Sheila did. So, I think now is the best time. Before he has too much time to think of a plan of his own." Damon explained finishing off his food.

"Yeah, maybe your right, but how bad is Stef. Damon?" Lexi asked very concerned.

"Well, since he is being controlled by that freak, I'd say he is pretty bad. I would assume that he might have turned it off." Damon contemplated as he put his dish in the sink.

"Turned it off?" Elena asked confused.

Lexi put her fingers to her temples. "This is going to take more than a little Vervain to fix Damon." She sighed.

"What do you guys mean by turn it off?" Elena asked again.

"Basically, a vampire has an option not to feel. A switch so to speak. If you don't want to feel guilt or remorse, any emotion, you just turn it off." Damon explained sitting back down.

"Oh, that's bad I assume?" Elena asked innocently.

"Very bad." Lexi replied grabbing a cup of coffee.

"It practically means that when we get Stefan back, we are getting a monster back." Damon sighed.

"Did you ever, you know turn it off?" Elena asked Damon directly.

"Yes, for a long time." Damon bowed his head.

"Was it because of Enzo?" Elena asked, remembering the memories she had gotten. Damon's face paled.

"Who is Enzo?" Lexi said shocked.

"No one. Never mind I don't want to talk about it. I am going to go and phone the Bennett's." Damon said as he stormed out of the room.

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset him." Elena said tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey, its okay, don't cry. Damon sometimes just goes off the handle, he'll come around." Lexi said trying to reassure her new friend.

"How about I help you clean up in here and then we go for a walk?" Lexi said as she helped Elena clean the kitchen.

"Thank you for your help you didn't need to." Elena replied hanging her tea towel up.

"It's not a problem," Lexi smiled. "Now how about that walk, we don't have much time till the witches, Caroline and I have to leave." Lexi said as they went out to the backyard.

"I haven't really been around the grounds before." Elena said.

"They really have a nice garden over here, Stefan and I used to always come here to think." Lexi explained, a pained look on her face.

"Stefan really means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, he's my best friend, we've been friends for decades, I was coming here for his birthday." Lexi said sadly.

"Do you love him?" Elena wondered aloud.

"As a brother yeah, not romantically, I've got a boyfriend, a human actually, his name is Lee." Lexi smiled.

"Oh wow, sorry I didn't mean to assume." Elena said embarrassed.

"Oh no its all good. I would have thought the same thing if I was you." Lexi smiled. "You are really something special Elena."

Elena blushed, "Thanks."

"No, I really mean it. I have never seen anyone care about Damon the way you do. I never thought I would see a day that Damon was happy, or when he cared about Stefan again. Its been so long." Lexi reflected.

"Well, I sure pissed him off earlier." Elena said sadly.

"He'll get over it, like I said Damon doesn't think sometimes." Lexi replied as they headed back to the house.

"I guess." Elena pouted.

Back inside Damon was packing a bag full of Vervain and stakes. The doorbell rang.

Lexi and Elena came in the back door just as the Bennett's and Caroline got there.

"Okay, I've got your supplies ready, and the map of where he is." Damon said handing Lexi the bag and Sheila the map.

"If you need back up call me." He said as they gathered their things.

"Are you sure that this Vervain will hold him?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Yes, as long as you give him a large enough dose. You need to hurry once Klaus his down you need to get out of there fast, who knows how many minions he's got hanging around." Damon replied as he helped the girls to their car.

"Okay, it will be alright Dam, we will get him back." Lexi said pulling Damon into a awkward hug.

"Call me as soon as anything happens." Damon replied, pulling out of Lexi's arms. "Thank you all again."

Back in the house Elena was watching her friends pull away, nervous for Damon to come back inside. She went up stairs and began to find her things.

"Hey what are you doing?" Damon asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"I really should go home; Aunt Jenna and Jeremy will get worried if I stay too long." Elena said rushing to get by him.

"Hey, you don't have to go. I am sorry I was snappy earlier." Damon said softly, his eyes pained as she tired to push past him.

"It's fine, its my fault I shouldn't have said what I said. But I really think I should go home okay." Elena said tears coming to her eyes.

"Okay but let me drive you please." Damon begged.

"I have to take Jenna's car home Damon." Elena replied.

"That's okay, I was planning to go to the grill to night anyway, I will just walk from your house." Damon smiled at her.

"Okay, that's fine then." Elena replied coldly, she was upset about earlier, thinking they needed some time apart.

"Yeah okay let's go then," Damon said sadly, 'shit I pissed her off, great going Salvatore.' He thought to himself.

The ride back to Elena's was very quiet, and very suspenseful. Damon cringed, 'you could cut this tension with a spoon, fuck I should say something, but what?' he thought to himself.

"So, um, are you feeling okay?" he asked her 'fuck that sounded so stupid,' he bit his tongue.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I actually never threw up today so that's a plus." Elena replied just as cold as before.

"Well that's good," Damon smiled at her, 'she is so pissed, god I have to go and have a drink after this.' He thought to himself.

When they got to her house he walked her to the door.

"Hey, I'll give you a call later?" Damon questioned, going in to give her a goodnight kiss. She turned her head, so he could only kiss her cheek. He grabbed her chin pulling her to him, "I am sorry about earlier babe I really am, please don't shut me out." Damon begged.

Elena place a quick kiss on his lips, before heading to the door.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, I really need some time alone okay?" Elena said walking through the front door.

Damon felt his heart pang his whole body frozen. "I love you Elena." He whispered out as she shut the door.

"I love you too," she said silently as she shut the door, tears in her eyes. 'Why did I do that? Why did I make him feel like shit?' she cried.

Aunt Jenna came to the door as she heard it open.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jenna came rushing towards Elena.

Elena fell into her aunt's arms bawling. "Damon and I got into a fight." She cried.

"Awe, baby its okay. Do you want to talk about it, I think there's some chocolate ice cream in the freezer?" Aunt Jenna said helping Elena to the couch.

"Yeah okay, I guess." Elena mumbled out.

Back outside Damon just stood there stunned. "Great going dumbass, you get the girl then you piss her off." He said aloud subconsciously kicking himself in the ass.

"I need a drink." He said aloud as he walked to the grill.

It was pretty quiet, he sat at the bar, ordering a bourbon.

"You like the good stuff too?" a guy beside him spoke.

"Yeah, I guess." Damon replied taking a large swig of the drink.

"Woah man looks like you had a rough day." The guy said.

"Suppose you could say that." Damon replied, moving the glass in his hands so that the liquor danced in the cup.

"You know you really look familiar." The man said getting closer to him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Damon cringed, 'I really do not want to fight tonight.'

"Yeah you look a lot like a guy that killed my wife." The guy said pushing Damon slightly.

"Look man, I am not in the mood to fight tonight, I am sorry for your wife." He said biting his lip.

"I know what you are, I know that you killed my Isobel, why don't we take this outside." The man dragged Damon out of the Grill.

Damon's eyes were wide, 'oh shit Isobel, who is Isobel?'

"Look I don't know who Isobel is. I am sorry someone killed your wife but it wasn't me." Damon said as the man pinned him to the wall.

"I know what you are, I have been following you for months, don't deny it Damon." The man said his name roughly.

"Dude that is creepy to stalk someone." Damon replied.

"Says the vampire who stalked and murdered my wife!" the man punched Damon in the face.

"Fuck dude! Calm down your wife isn't dead!" Damon said finally realizing who Isobel was.

"What do you mean I watched you rip her throat out and take her out our window." He punched Damon again.

"Stop! I'll tell you everything I know but please just stop!" Damon said blood pouring out his nose.

"Your going to tell me or just kill me like you did Izzy?" the man said in between tears.

"I didn't kill your wife, she asked me to turn her, so I did. I am sorry man my emotions were off." Damon said trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.

"What?" the man could barely speak tears were falling down his face too fast.

"I am really sorry if I could take it back I would." Damon said sincerely.

"Why don't you just kill me please." The man begged.

"If I could I would for your sake, but I can't." Damon said his nose had finally stopped bleeding.

"Well then I guess I'll just kill you then." The man said taking a stake out of his shoe.

"Woah man please don't do this." Damon said a look of terror in his eyes. "Please I am not a vampire anymore, I have a baby on the way please."

"What are you talking about, your lying so that I spare your life, its not going to happen." The man said.

"Please, if you don't believe me call Elena and ask her please." Damon begged handing his phone over to the guy.

"Elena? As in Elena Gilbert?" the mans face softened.

"Yeah do you know her?" Damon sighed.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend's niece, and my student. I am her history teacher." The man looked at Damon again.

"What the fuck! You got my girlfriends niece pregnant?!" Alaric pinned him again to the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alaric dropped Damon to the ground. Damon just sat there panting, "Well aren't you going to kill me?" he finally groaned.

"No, apparently your important to someone, who is important to me." Alaric said gruffly. "I thought that vampires couldn't procreate?" he said as Damon stood up.

"I told you I am not a vampire anymore." Damon said brushing his pants off.

"How is that even possible?" Alaric said angrily.

"Magic, mostly." Damon replied not wanting to discuss anything further with this man.

"It doesn't seem possible, after all my research…" Alaric began quickly stopping himself.

"Wait, what do you mean research, what are you?" Damon said his eyes narrowing.

"I… I hunt vampires. After what you did to Izzy." Alaric replied.

"So, you're a vampire hunter?" Damon said surprised.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." Alaric gritted his teeth.

Damon suddenly got a great idea. "What do you know about the Originals?" he asked.

"Hush, we can't talk about this here." Alaric said dragging Damon with him to a car.

"Where are we going why can't you just tell me what you know about …" Alaric pushed his hand over Damon's mouth before he could finish the word.

"I said be quiet," Alaric said putting the car in drive.

"Okay." Damon said shutting his mouth, this guy obviously meant business.

They drove for some time coming to an apartment building, "Come on get out and follow me." Alaric commanded. Damon followed, not wanting to fight anymore.

When they got up to the stuffy apartment Damon was shocked to see all the news paper clippings, all of murders, murders that he himself had committed. Damon took a deep breath in.

"I have been following you for months," Alaric said pulling a bottle of bourbon out and taking a swig right from the bottle.

"I can tell." Damon commented at the piles of news paper.

"But I haven't been just watching you, I have been researching. Trying to find out all about vampires." Alaric said pulling out a book. "Why do you need information about the Originals?" he asked.

"Because, one of them has my brother." Damon said point blank.

"Which one?" Alaric asked seriously.

"Klaus." Damon said bluntly.

Alaric spit the alcohol out of his mouth.

"Two witches and Two vampires have already gone to get my brother back, I want to know if I just sent them into a death trap. Now what do you know!" Damon yelled.

"You just condemned your friends to death." Alaric said firmly.

Damon's eyes went wide, "What do you mean?" he said loudly.

"Klaus can not be killed Damon, not by regular stakes," Alaric informed him, Damon felt his blood running cold.

"What do you mean?" Damon said feeling a sudden urge to throw up, he swallowed hard.

"I mean that when the originals were created over 1000 years ago, they were made invincible, the only person capable of killing them or that knows how to, is their father Mikael." Alaric responded.

"Where is this Mikael guy?" Damon asked instantly.

"Nobody knows, rumor is that he is in a tomb somewhere." Alaric said taking another swig of the bottle.

Damon felt all the blood rush from his face.

"Look I can help you get your brother back, but first you have to do something for me." Alaric responded.

"Okay, name your price." Damon said, he would pay anything or do anything to save Stefan.

"First call off your search party, then you are going to tell me everything you know about Isobel and why she wanted to be a vampire." Alaric said firmly.

"Okay." Damon replied, that wasn't a big demand, but he felt like that wasn't the end of it.

He phoned Bonnie.

"Hey, we are almost in New Orleans." Bonnie replied.

"You need to come back to Mystic Falls, and you need to hurry." Damon said in a panicked voice.

"Oh no did something happen with Elena is she alright?!" Bonnie nearly screamed.

"Elena is fine, its all of you that are in danger. Klaus can't be killed." Damon said quickly.

"What do you mean can't be killed?" Bonnie felt her heart beat fast.

"I met some guy at the bar, he's a researcher of sorts, knows a lot about vampires. Klaus can't be killed with regular stakes; some guy name Mikael is the only one that can kill him." Damon explained.

"Damon one-minute Grams wants to talk." Bonnie said handing the phone to her Grams.

"Damon, you calm down child, everything will be fine. We will keep with the plan." Grams replied.

"Are you crazy! old woman did you not hear what I said, Klaus can't be killed!" Damon said gruffly.

"I heard you, but he can be weakened, I know all about the Original's Damon. We will be fine." Grams said before hanging up the phone.

"Wait! Sheila don't hang up that phone!" Damon gritted his teeth.

"They won't come back." Damon said to Alaric.

"Why? You told them what would happen?" Alaric was confused.

"The old Bennett witch is crazy." Damon groaned. "She said he can be weakened and that she knows all about the Originals." Damon said rubbing his face with his hands.

Alaric tapped a little pencil on the table, "Well, she is right that he can be weakened, but why would she want him to stay alive, unless…" Alaric said his eyes wide as he grabbed the book and read.

 _"_ _If an Original Vampire is killed, all vampires of their bloodline will be killed as well. The only way to kill an Original is…..(the page was heavily damaged) by the hands of Mikael."_

Alaric read the passage allowed.

"This Bennett witch you talk about, she must think that your brother is part of Klaus's bloodline. It's the only thing that makes sense." Alaric interpreted.

Damon felt sick, the creature that had his brother couldn't be killed or else Stefan would die too.

"I don't understand." Damon was so confused.

"It is the only logical reason," Alaric said.

"Okay, but… ugh this is so fucked up!" Damon said ripping at his hair.

"Not as fucked up as what you did to Jenna's niece!" Alaric jabbed.

"Look you don't know anything okay." Damon yelled.

"I know that you are a old mother fucking vampire, that killed my wife and has now violated my girlfriends niece." Alaric spit back.

Damon had enough of Alaric's threats, he pinned the history teacher to the counter. "You don't know anything about Elena and me. I love her, and she loves me. We were destined to be together, that's why I am human okay! I did a spell to protect her and it turned me human! She is pregnant with some sort of magical baby that possesses a bunch of magic, I am trying to keep her safe, find my brother and figure out this fucking human shit. I don't have time for drunk ass history teachers coming in and going off on me!" Damon shouted, not realizing he was crying, that he had let go of Alaric and was now kneeling on the floor.

"Woah man calm down, I am sorry." Alaric replied looking at the very broken man before him.

"Jesus, would you just let me go home please, I don't know what Isobel wanted when she asked me to turn her. I had my humanity off okay. Vampires do stupid shit when their switch is off. I just know that she wanted to be a vampire." Damon said getting off the ground and going to the door.

"Wait!" Alaric said as Damon went to leave, "I can help you, to figure out the magical baby stuff." Alaric responded.

"What?" Damon said his brows furrowed.

"I know a doctor at the hospital, she specializes in supernatural phenomenon." Alaric responded.

"What do you mean?" Damon said.

"She's a witch, a powerful one, more powerful than the Bennett line. She comes from a Coven called the Gemini's. Elena is going to need to see a doctor soon, she should see one that knows about the supernatural, obviously the baby isn't normal…" Alaric commented. Damon knew Alaric was right.

"Fine, but don't tell Jenna any of this, not yet. Please." Damon begged.

"Okay, but don't expect me to keep it a secret forever." Alaric responded.

Damon nodded as he walked out the apartment door, he walked back to Elena's he had to see her. He had to apologize.

Elena and Jenna were sitting in the living room eating chocolate ice cream out of the tub. Watching a rerun of Friends.

"So, El, what happened?" Jenna asked concerned for her niece.

"I said something I shouldn't have." Elena said taking a large spoon of ice cream.

"Oh El, I am sure that Damon will get over it soon." Jenna replied.

"Its not that, he got over it. Its me, I was mad that he got upset. So I told him I didn't want to talk to him until tomorrow, that I wanted time alone." Elena mumbled.

"Oh El, you're a girl sometimes we are emotional! Just tell him its your time of the month." Jenna laughed, Elena cringed, maybe she was emotional, maybe it was the baby.

Elena suddenly felt her stomach turn. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up, 'so much for not throwing up today, thanks baby.' She thought to herself. Jenna rushed behind her.

"Elena what's wrong? Jeremy said you were sick the other day, oh no are you on some sort of diet?" Jenna was worried for her niece's health.

"No Aunt Jenna I am fine, I must have eaten too much ice cream," Elena tried to lie, but she just felt sick again.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, what is going on? Why are you so sick?" Jenna was so worried.

"I don't know Aunt Jenna, it just happens sometimes, its probably just a flu." Elena lied. Jenna could tell there was something Elena wasn't telling her.

"Elena, please tell me the truth, honey are you pregnant?" Jenna asked her eyes soft. Elena couldn't hold it back anymore she just cried.

"Oh El." Aunt Jenna held her, "Its going to be okay, is this what you and Damon are fighting about?" Jenna was fuming.

"No…" Elena croaked out.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it 'Lena you go upstairs and clean up okay, we will talk more about this after." Jenna said as she went to answer the door.

Damon stood on the other side of the door, more nervous than he had ever been in his life.

Jenna opened the door, "Um, can I talk to Elena?" Damon asked politely.

Jenna felt like she was seeing red, but she held it together. "She's really upset Damon, she went to have a shower." Damon nodded.

"But please come in, there is something I need to talk to you about." Jenna said coldly, Damon felt a pit in his stomach.

"Okay," he said as he walked in the house taking his shoes off and shutting the door.

Silence filled the room as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, um I don't even really know how to start this conversation." Jenna said putting her head in her hands.

Damon felt bile reaching his throat, 'dammit Elena told her.'

"Miss Jenna, I know what you are going to say, and honestly there is more to this story that meets the eye." Damon responded.

"So, you know then?" Jenna sighed in what appeared to be relief.

"Yeah I know." He said looking down at the floor.

"You realize that this isn't appropriate right? Like not legal?" Jenna muttered.

"Jenna, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, legality is the last thing you need to be worrying about." Damon bluntly said.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Jenna said shocked.

"I think that we need to wait until Elena gets down here," Damon sighed.

Elena heard voices as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Elena said as she got to the kitchen.

"Your Aunt knows?" he said in a questioned tone.

"I couldn't keep it from her anymore." She replied defensively.

"Yes, I realize that, I came here to tell you we need to tell her anyway." He sighed.

"Oh," Elena replied, Jenna sat there confused.

"Alaric attacked me tonight, so I figured it would be best that we told Jenna the truth all of it." Damon mumbled.

"Alaric attacked you?!" Jenna was in shock.

"Jenna, I told you there are things you don't know about me." Damon sighed, as he began the story from the beginning.

"Oh my god, ha-ha this is hilarious I mean really guys? I know that Elena is underage, and I am sure you think I will call the cops, but I promise I wont, but vampires? Come on could you not have come up with another excuse?" Jenna laughed sarcastically.

"Aunt Jenna, Damon is not lying, he and his brother are, or I mean were vampires. Stefan still is but Damon isn't because of the stuff Sheila did." Elena sighed.

"Okay, I realize how hard this is to understand so lets just let Sheila talk to her Elena." Damon said pulling out his phone and calling the old Bennett witch.

"Damon? We are almost to Bourbon street, don't worry." The old woman's voice sounded through the phone.

"I wish I was calling to check up, but I need you to talk to Jenna Sommers for me." Damon groaned in the phone.

"Oh, dear did Elena tell her?" Grams cringed.

"Yes, unintentionally, and now she doesn't believe us, this could be serious, we don't know what Klaus will do if he finds out about the baby Sheila." Damon grimaced.

"Put her on the phone Damon." Grams replied.

Damon handed the phone over to a very confused Jenna.

As they talked Jenna's face went from amused to terrified. She handed Damon the phone back, her face was pale.

"Yeah thanks, call me when you are on your way back." Damon said as he hung up the phone.

Jenna sat there in shock.

"I didn't want to believe you, it sounded so far fetched, but I've known Sheila Bennett all my life." Jenna felt sick.

"I am sorry Aunt Jenna," Elena said tears in her eyes.

"Elena, its not your fault, obviously this was out of your control, both of you. I am sorry I didn't believe you," Jenna said as she went to them both and pulled them into a hug. Damon was taken back.

"I want you to stay here tonight please, I would feel much better knowing that you are both safe, and I will speak with Alaric tomorrow about what happened tonight." Jenna said going to the kitchen and grabbing two wine glasses.

"Damon?" she asked taking a bottle of wine out of the fridge and nodding it to him, he smiled and nodded.

They all sat in the living room, Elena with a glass of milk and Jenna and Damon with glasses of wine.

"So, your telling me that this whole time Zach wasn't sick? And that Elena you have been fighting for your life?" Jenna was shocked.

"Yes, and the only way was for Elena and I to be merged together so to speak. We didn't really think that me being semi human would result in, well." Damon blushed.

"I was young once I know what happens with hormones." Jenna smirked.

"I am not young Miss Jenna, I was born in 1839." Damon snorted.

"Well Damon for a man of your age I must say you look fine." Jenna winked, Elena choked on her milk. They all laughed, their laughing must have woken up Jeremy because he groggily walked down the stairs. He was unnoticed.

"So about the baby? Sheila said it is magical? What does that mean?" Jenna wondered.

"Well we don't really know, just that he posses a lot of power, something to do with the merger and then when Klaus bit Elena all of the magic went right to the baby." Damon sighed.

"I still can't believe I didn't know about any of this, I am that oblivious. Sheila Bennet was right to call me out on my parenting," Jenna mumbled.

"Its not your fault Aunt Jenna, I should have told you from the beginning." Elena sighed, unknown to any of them Jeremy stood on the stairs his eyes wide, 'what the hell?' he thought to himself.

"Alaric told me he knows a doctor at the hospital that specializes in magical phenomenon he figures she will be able to help with the baby." Damon said taking a large sip of wine.

"I can't believe Ric never told me any of this." Jenna moaned.

"Yeah, well I am sure he didn't want to tell you he was stalking some vampire that he thought killed his wife." Damon groaned. "I still can't believe I did that, when you're a vampire you do a lot of stupid shit." Damon moaned, Elena put her hand over his.

"You're not the same person anymore Damon." Elena said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied.

Jeremy started walking back up the stairs, this had to be a dream. His foot stepped on a squeaky stair, his eyes went wide.

Everyone heard the squeak.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews. Read and Review. CLM18**

Chapter 9

Jeremy stood frozen on the stairs.

"Jeremy, we know your there, just come out." Jenna sighed, she had not expected her nephew to find out right away.

Jeremy gulped as he headed to the living room.

"Elena is all that stuff you were talking about, was it all true?" Jeremy said his mouth getting dry.

"Yeah Jer, it is." Elena mumbled, holding tightly on Damon's hand for comfort.

"This is crazy El, this isn't some like joke right?" Jeremy asked seriously.

"Its no joke little Gilbert." Damon replied.

"Well, um I guess that means I have to be the serious brother here." Jeremy said his eyes burning into Damon's. "All I have heard for the past little while is you crying Elena," Jeremy said softly, "Damon you need to man the fuck up man. I mean my sister is carrying your kid." Jeremy seethed.

"Jeremy!" Elena shouted.

"No, he's right Elena, all I have been doing lately is being a blubbering, emotional wreck. I need to come to terms with this humanity thing, I need to be there for you." Damon said calmly, placing a soft kiss on Elena's forehead. Jenna's eyes were welling with tears.

"Sorry, its just you two are so cute, its like watching one of my soaps." Jenna said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Damon and Elena rolled their eyes, Jeremy just laughed. The four of them spent the rest of the night talking about school, Damon's life, Miranda, and Grayson; they talked and talked. Finally, they all headed to bed. Jenna didn't mind Damon staying with Elena, after all there wasn't anything that they could do that they hadn't already done.

In Elena's room, the two lovers got ready for bed.

"Don't worry I am not wearing my jeans tonight kitten." Damon winked recalling previous conversations.

"Well I would hope not!" Elena chuckled.

"But don't get any ideas okay?" Damon smirked.

Elena blushed, "Oh of course not Mister Salvatore." She teased.

"Look, I came over here tonight to say I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier. You just caught me off guard talking about Enzo. Every day I feel so guilty about leaving him. He was my best friend and I just left him there to die." Damon said his head drooping with sadness.

"Hey, its okay, I know. Its my fault I shouldn't have said anything about it, I just assumed that Lexi knew, you two seem to know each other really well." Elena replied as she got into bed.

Damon lay down beside her and let out a little laugh, "Are you jealous of Lexi?"

"No, I mean should I be?" Elena asked concerned.

"God no, haha. Lex and I aren't exactly what you would call friends. There was this one time back in the 70's I was out of control. Stef sent her to "Help" me get my humanity back, so she came to New York, were I was at the time. We had some fun, lots of alcohol and at the end of the day I left her on a bar roof to burn to death." Damon explained.

"You left her on a roof?" Elena gasped.

"Yeah, well like I said we were pretty drunk, I never used to have such high standards of women Elena." Damon laughed.

"Hey! Lexi is really nice, that is rude Damon." Elena defended her new friend.

"I know, I am sorry, its just Lex and I we don't get along. She helps Stef so that's all I care about, they are best friends." Damon said moving closer to Elena.

"Its okay, I hope she can help him Damon, have you heard from them?" Elena worried.

"Not yet, they said they would call, maybe they didn't want to wake us." Damon said checking his phone, no missed alerts, he was beginning to get worried himself.

New Orleans – Bourbon Street….

"Grams are you sure this is the right location?" Bonnie asked Sheila about the co-ordinates on the map.

"Yes, this is the right area, we need to keep our eyes open. Bonnie you, Caroline and Lexi need to go in, it will look suspicious if an old lady like me goes in there." Grams commented as they pulled up to a club.

"Okay but keep my phone in case you need us." Bonnie said handing her cellphone over to Grams.

"Be careful child." Grams said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, nodding at Lexi.

She watched as the three girls blended with the crowd. The club was bouncing with bodies, a perfect place for a hungry vampire, Caroline was struggling slightly with all the heartbeats.

"Hey, Care you okay?" Lexi whispered.

"Yeah I think so, I had a blood bag before we got here. Its just all the heartbeats." Caroline bit down trying to control the urges.

"You'll be okay, just take deep breaths, think about anything other than the thirst. Go to the bar and get the strongest liquor you can if you feel like you can't handle it okay?" Lexi explained.

Caroline nodded. Lexi searched high and low for Stefan, looking for him and smelling for any fresh blood. If she knew her friend, he was off the rails.

Bonnie and Caroline stood behind Lexi, taking in the sights and sounds of the hyped-up club. Lexi stiffened in front of them.

"Look up there." She whispered, looking up to the top of the club. There were stairs that led to an upper level dance floor. Lexi could see an unmistakeable outline of Stefan.

"You two go on the other side I will go and talk to Stefan, Klaus won't recognize me, he will think I am just some chick hitting on Stef." Lexi explained. "Once I get Stef away, you hit Klaus with a migraine, stake him. It won't kill him, but it will temporary get him out of the way." Once the plan was set, they ascended the stair case.

Bonnie and Caroline set them selves up in the corner as Lexi headed to the dance floor. Where a zero humanity Stefan stood dirty dancing with a young blonde. Caroline watched as he danced, she bit her lip hard drawing blood. She was very jealous, "Care, calm down, he's not himself." Bonnie said seeing her friend's eyes flash from their sky-blue colour to a deep blood red.

Caroline shook her head, she knew that Bonnie was right. She had to stay strong for the plan to work.

As Lexi got close to Stefan, she knew right away who was in control. The monster inside him.

"Stef, what are you doing?" she said as she pushed the blonde off him, Stefan growled.

"What do you want?" he said grabbing Lexi and dancing with her to keep up appearances.

"To help you," she said dancing along.

"I don't need help," he muttered. The sliver of humanity still clinging to life was trying hard to push back.

"You and I both know that's not true, come on. You either come with me willingly or I take you by force your choice." Lexi threatened.

"You shouldn't be here Lex, I have done bad things, I am going to keep doing bad things." Stefan whispered into Lexi's ear.

"Stefan, you need to come back to Mystic Falls, Damon needs you, Caroline needs you." Lexi said, Stefan's eyes got wide at the mention of Caroline's name.

"Caroline will be fine Lex, and Damon is a big boy." Stefan sneered.

"Caroline is here to save you Stefan, just stop and smell, feel, she's here and she's not leaving without you." Lexi said, hoping that would trigger an emotion. Her hope was confirmed as Stefan grabbed her hard and vamp sped away to a nearby bathroom. Klaus watched intently 'hmm looks like Rippah has got himself a little treat for tonight, I shall leave him here tonight. I have business with a certain brother of mine to tend with.' Klaus thought to himself, slipping out of the club. Bonnie saw Klaus leave out of the corner of her eye.

"Care, it looks like we won't have to try and kill an Original tonight." Bonnie commented, "But we need to find Lexi and Stefan."

Stefan had Lexi pinned against a sink, "What did you bring her here for!" he yelled frustrated, humanity was slowly leaking back into him.

"Calm down Stefan!" Lexi said pushing back, she was much older than him, much stronger.

Stefan felt the dam break, all the humanity came crashing on to him, like a tidal wave.

"God Lex, oh god, those people, so many people." He broke down.

"You're okay Stef, calm down." Lexi pulled him into a hug. Stefan could smell all the blood rushing through the people, their hearts pounding in his ears.

"Lex I can't the smell, god the sounds…" Stefan struggled, Lexi took a syringe of Vervain and stabbed him hard in the abdomen. He slumped on to her, Caroline and Bonnie barged in the bathroom expecting the worst.

"Come on girls lets get him to the car." Lexi said as they carried Stefan out of the bathroom, some of the people in the club looked concerned.

"Nothing to worry about he just drank to much, we are taking him home." Caroline said in her bubbly normal tone.

When they got him to the car Sheila and Bonnie tied him up tight with Vervain ropes, doping him up more with Vervain and put him in the trunk.

"Are you sure it is necessary to keep him in there?" Caroline asked sadly.

"He needs to stay hidden Care, and he doesn't have enough control." Lexi said squeezing Caroline's shoulder in comfort.

They quickly headed out of New Orleans, far way from Klaus.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not posting in a few days, been rather busy with life. Anyway I will be updating this story, and Path to 1864 as fast as I can :) Thanks. Read and Review CLM18 Chapter 10

When they were half way back to Mystic Falls Bonnie called Damon.

"Hey, we found him, we are on our way back." Bonnie said, she heard Damon sigh in relief.

"Thank god, is he okay?" Damon asked concerned.

"He will be, Lexi said to have the cell in the basement ready." Bonnie replied.

Damon bit his lip, "Okay, I will. What about Klaus?" Damon asked.

"We missed him, he left the club we found them at, he will be coming for us as soon as he realizes that Stefan is gone." Bonnie grimaced. "Grams and I are going to try and do a cloaking spell, it will only be temporary, but it will keep him off our trail for awhile." Bonnie explained.

"Okay, well hurry back." Damon said as he hung up the phone, he looked over at the girl beside him and sighed. 'Its too early to wake her' he said as he looked at the clock, which read 5:30 am.

He groaned as he got out of bed, slipping his pants back on. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He noticed for the first time how old he looked, he was always used to looking young and healing, but after his fight with Alaric the night before, and minimal sleep. Damon realized that he wasn't as young or invincible as he once had been. He chewed his lip, 'how will I protect her, both of them, if I can't even protect myself.'

He slipped out of the bathroom and into the hallway, he saw Jenna curled up in her bed, Jeremy in his. 'These people depend on me,' he thought to himself. He went to the kitchen and made himself some coffee, looking through the family phone book.

Alaric Saltzman 555-3456.

Damon took a deep breath in as he typed the numbers in his phone. 'God, I hate to stoop so low, I mean the guy hates me, but he is strong. I need to know how.' He thought as he hit dial.

Ring-Ring

"Hello?" a groggy voice responded.

"Hi, um I am the guy you tried to kill last night." Damon said with a nervous laugh.

"Damon Salvatore, what do I owe the unfortunate pleasure?" Alaric groaned.

"Hey, I am sorry to call you so early, and I am sorry about your wife okay," Damon gritted his teeth, he was horrible at apologies.

"You really have limited people skills, don't you?" Alaric laughed.

"I guess you could say that, but anyway I phoned to ask for your help." Damon said feeling all of his pride go out the window.

"The mighty Damon Salvatore asking for my help?" Alaric laughed again, wow was this ever rich.

"Yeah okay laugh it up, but I need to know how you are so strong? Like you're a vampire hunter, I need a few tips I guess. I mean when I was a vamp I was strong, but as a human… well I am pretty weak okay, and a fucking coward." Damon gritted his teeth, he didn't know why he was so open with the Alaric guy but something about him just seemed trustworthy.

"You really do put a lot of faith in me, if I didn't know better I would say we are becoming "friends"?" Alaric chuckled.

"You are a really strange man Alaric." Damon replied.

"Please if we are going to be hanging out all the time now, since apparently you need me to train you ha-ha call me Ric." Alaric said.

"Okay "Ric", when can we meet?" Damon said sarcastically.

"After school today? How does that sound, I will meet you at Elena's, I think we all need to talk, Jenna texted me last night pissed." Alaric said biting his lip.

"Yeah, well Elena sort of let it slip about the baby and one thing led to another and now Jenna and Jeremy know about everything." Damon said nervously.

"Fuck, this is bad, this puts everyone in danger." Alaric replied.

"I know, that's why I need your help, I need to get stronger, we need as much man power as we can. My brother is coming back to Mystic falls today, they found him, but he's not well. Stefan has issues with human blood, Klaus practically drowned him in it. I need your help Ric, please for Jenna, Jeremy and Elena." Damon practically begged.

"Okay, okay I will help you keep them safe, in return can you help me with something?" Alaric asked seriously.

"Yeah sure what?" Damon asked concerned.

"Where was the last place you saw Isobel?" Alaric asked firmly.

"Ric, Isobel doesn't want to be found, trust me, when she begged me to turn her she told me not to follow her, not to worry about helping her with the transition, I don't, I mean I didn't just turn people for fun. I have only turned one other person besides her and it went really bad for me. I don't know why your wife wanted to be a vamp or where she went. She just promised me not to look for her or follow her okay, the last place I saw her was the night I turned her outside your apartment." Damon sadly explained.

"Well, thank you for telling me, I am sorry about your face last night." Alaric apologized.

"You really aren't good with people are you Ric?" Damon laughed 'this seems like the start of a friendship to me,' Damon smiled to himself.

"You are a funny man Salvatore. I'll talk to you later, try and stay out of trouble." Alaric said as he hung up the phone, he couldn't help but smile.

Jenna came down the stairs a short while later, "Oh Damon Jesus, what are you doing up so early?" she said shocked to find him standing in the kitchen with only his jeans on.

"Sorry Jenna, they phoned me about Stefan early this morning, then I had to make a phone call, I guess I could have gone back to bed, but I just can't sleep." Damon replied as he took a sip of his now cold coffee.

"Are you okay? I mean I was hard on you last night I am sorry about that. Its just Elena has been through so much this past year, and now all this supernatural stuff and a baby!? Its not fair to her, she's just a kid." Jenna said grabbing a coffee cup and filling it, she offered Damon some more coffee, he nodded.

"I am alright Jenna, I know that all of this is hard on you all. I never meant for this stuff to happen, I mean I didn't even know about the curse until Sheila and Bonnie told me. I never meant to fall in love with Elena Jenna, it wasn't my intention." He said as he hung his head.

"Hey, its okay, you can't help who you love." Jenna took his hand and squeezed.

"No, you really can't, speaking of which I talked to your boyfriend this morning. Don't be to hard on him, its not his fault he didn't tell you what I was, that's all mine." Damon said.

"You talked to Ric?" Jenna was surprised.

"Yeah, I need to train to fight vamps Jenna, I need to be able to protect you all. As a human I am pretty fucking weak, Alaric is strong he's been hunting vampires for years now," Damon said taking a gulp of coffee.

"I am still not going to get over the fact that vampires, and stuff are real." Jenna sighed into her coffee. Behind her Elena was coming down the stairs, after waking up alone.

"Good morning." She grumbled out, going to fridge and getting herself a glass of orange juice and a yogurt.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Damon asked nervously.

"Mhmm, yup." Elena replied groggily.

"So, I was thinking, El, we should probably book you a doctor's appointment pretty quick." Jenna said popping some bread in the toaster.

"Yeah," Elena replied quietly.

"Alaric had said he could hook us up with some witch doctor," Damon said as he finished off his coffee.

Jenna laughed, "Sorry, its just witch doctor, ha-ha." The laughter ran through the air creating a light and air mood in the dark and tense room.

Elena smiled at her Aunt, "Hey there's that smile, I was wondering when I was going to see it again." Jenna said as she brought her niece into a hug.

"Its all going to be okay El," she said as she smoothed Elena's hair. Elena felt the tears brewing, she bit her lip to keep them from falling.

Damon smiled weakly at her, knowing that she was hurting, in the process of less than a month; her whole entire world had been turned upside down.

 _On the road from New Orleans back to Mystic Falls_

"So, Care, how are you feeling?" Lexi asked the newly sired vampire. The rest of the passengers were asleep.

"Weird, I haven't really had time to process everything." Caroline replied, watching the sun rising in the horizon. "I mean last week I was just the cheer captain, homecoming queen, young teen girl." She sighed, "And now, well know I am going to eternally be that girl." A silent tear fell from her baby blues.

Lexi took her hand from the steering wheel and patted her new friends hand. Caroline sadly smiled.

As they reached the Mystic Falls sign the girls heard scratching.

"Let me the fuck out of this trunk LEXI!" Stefan screamed from the back of the car.

"Looks like someone is awake." Lexi said rolling her eyes. The rest of the passengers jumped awake.


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for making you guys wait for a new chapter! please read and review! I will be working on a new chapter for Playing House, and the path to 1864 tonight. Thank you all for your continued support please keep reviewing! CLM18**

Chapter 11

After dropping Elena off at school, Damon went to the boarding house to prepare the basement for Stefan's arrival. He paced the halls of the boarding house, he had made sure that the basement cell was ready for his brother. He had brought in a bed, making sure to only provide a mattress. He pulled out his phone and checked for any messages.

Bonnie -We have gotten back to town and are headed to the boarding house, hope you have chains ready.

Text Bonnie- Yeah, everything is ready, I hope that Caroline and Lex can handle him.

Bonnie - We've got it cased.

Damon set his phone down and sighed as he walked up the stairs to wait for everyone to show up.

In the car…

"LEXI let me out of this trunk! NOW!" Stefan screamed from the back of the car.

"Calm down big boy, we are almost home." Lexi replied to him.

"Bonnie text Damon and tell him we are coming in." Lexi said as they pulled up to the boarding house.

Bonnie texted Damon and Caroline and Lexi went to the back of the car and pulled Stefan out.

"Do I need to Vervain you?" Lexi asked seriously.

"No! you know I regret getting you that daylight ring Lexi. This is god damn stupid, why did you lock me in the trunk. I wouldn't have run." Stefan said pissed off.

"You turned off your humanity Stefan and have been drowning in human blood for the past week. You and I both know that Bonnie and Shelia's blood is too tempting for you." Lexi said pulling him along.

"I realize that, and I am so fucking hungry you need to get Bonnie and Shelia out of here." Stefan said his eyes going from mossy green to deep red.

Lexi nodded at Bonnie and Shelia that it was okay for them to leave, mouthing the words thank you.

"Caroline, do you want to help me get him inside then you can go home if you want." Lexi said using all her strength to restrain Stefan.

"I'll stay." Caroline said, smiling sadly at Stefan. It was hard for her to see him like this, his clothes were heavily stained with blood, and his eyes looked crazy.

Damon grimaced as he watched the trio window, 'Damn Stef, you look rough.' He sighed. He opened the door for them as he saw them walk up the steps to the house.

"Come on let's get you down stairs buddy." He said guiding the three of them to the basement.

"Damon is this really necessary!" Stefan said angerly. Damon just rolled his eyes as they continued over to the cells.

The sound of Damon's heart beat and the smell of his blood suddenly hit Stefan like a ton of bricks. He struggled to get out of the restraints.

"GET DAMON out of here!" Stefan yelled struggling to break free of his captors.

"Stefan control yourself, I told you I wouldn't leave you, no matter what and I am not afraid of you." Damon said as he took his brothers wrist and placed it into a chained handcuff.

"Your human Damon, and all I want to do right now is rip your throat out, you know I will, so let Lexi handle this!" Stefan demanded, using all his strength to propel his brother across the room.

Damon was caught off guard, Lexi swooped in and pinned Stefan to the wall putting the other handcuff on him.

"Caroline, quickly check on Damon, I think he is hurt badly." Lexi said worried, she had heard Damon's body hit the brick wall hard and she could smell blood.

Damon felt like his head had been smashed in by a truck. Caroline rushed to his aid, "Oh god, there's a lot of blood, Lexi what do I do." Caroline cried cradling Damon's head in her hands, he had a huge gash on the back of his head that was pouring blood. Caroline's eyes transitioned from baby blue to deep red, she was only a baby vamp and all this blood was wrecking havoc with her newly acquired bloodlust.

"Care please…" Damon whimpered, he couldn't think straight, everything was blurry.

Lexi could see the look of panic on Caroline's face, "Care… just step back okay, go upstairs and find the blood in the fridge." Lexi said slowly walking towards her.

Caroline's fangs came down slightly at the sweet smell of Damon's blood. Lexi came and sat beside her slowly removing Damon's head from Caroline's lap and onto her own. Caroline snapped out of the blood lust and ran upstairs.

Stefan screamed from behind Lexi, rage was filling his eyes, the blood was driving him mad. "LEXI get him out of here, these chains aren't going to be strong enough to hold me, I have weeks worth of human blood running through my veins and I can't control it, get my brother help." Stefan yelled as he tried hard to contain the beast within himself.

Lexi pulled Damon up and carried him out of the cell, locking it on the way out. She vamp sped him upstairs. Biting into her wrist and forcing it to Damon's mouth. Damon lost consciousness.

"Fuck Damon drink! You need to drink." Lexi said frustrated.

Zach walked in the door, "What the hell is going on?" he said.

"Stefan." Lexi responded.

"Good god, is my uncle okay!?" Zach said rushing to Damon's side.

"No, he's not pry is mouth open we need to get my blood in him, I can hear his heart beat, its fading." Lexi panicked.

Zach grabbed Damon's jaw and pulled it open as Lexi poured her blood into his mouth.

"Come on Salvatore, I am not letting you die today." Lexi said rubbing his throat to get him to swallow.

Damon gulped, color returning to his face and the wound on his head healing.

"Lex…" Damon moaned, as he opened his eyes.

"Thank god, I thought you were dead. Holy shit, I did not want to be the one that had to call Elena and tell her that her boyfriend and father of her kid was dead." Lexi sighed.

"Father of her kid?" Zach's jaw dropped to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**I promise that Stefan will be rehabilitated very soon and that there will be some Steroline in the coming chapters, please bare with me :) CLM18 Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 12

Damon groaned as he got up from the floor.

"Yeah Zach, baby. I am going to be a dad." He scratched his head.

"Holy shit, I mean that's crazy, you get humanized and then bam your having a kid." Zach's voice was angry.

"I know that this is a sore subject Zach, I didn't mean for you to find out like this." Damon said breathing deeply.

"Sore subject? Sore?" Zach said getting angrier, he walked close to Damon, Damon slowly backed away.

"Come on Zach, you don't have to fight me, Please I am sorry for what I did to Gail, okay." He said his hands up in the air surrendering. Lexi stood watching the scene play out completely confused.

"Don't, don't say her name Damon, you don't deserve to." Zach seethed, picking up a vase and pointing it at his uncle.

"Zach, I am sorry, if I could go back in time and save her I would. I am really sorry." He said dodging the vase as Zach threw it across the room.

"Don't say things you don't mean Damon!" Zach screamed.

"I mean it Zach, I mean it." He pleaded.

"It's your fault Damon, everything is your fault, you destroy everything you touch!" Zach screamed as his fist met Damon's face. Blood came pouring out of Damon's nose.

In the kitchen Caroline was scrabbling to find a blood bag, there was nothing. Not a drop.

She could hear the human heart's beating, the rushing of their blood pulsing in their veins was driving her crazy. Then she got a whiff of fresh blood. She vamp sped to the foyer. Damon and Zach were deep in a fist fight, Zach had Damon pinned. Caroline couldn't contain it anymore she ripped Zach off Damon and sank her teeth deep in his neck, ripping the flesh.

Lexi didn't have time to react, before they knew it Zach's limp body fell to the ground.

Caroline's eyes went wide, "Oh god, no no. I didn't mean that. Oh god…" she cried out, blood was soaking her face, hot tears falling down her face.

Damon got up and looked at the scene, "Lexi get Caroline out of here, hurry." He said, walking over to his last living relative.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he called Alaric.

"Hey, Damon I thought we were meeting up later?" Alaric's voice rang through the phone.

"Change of plans, can you come to the boarding house right now, I need your help." He sighed as he gave Alaric the directions.

"Yeah sure I don't have any classes this afternoon. Is everything okay? You sound upset." Alaric commented.

"Not exactly, bring a shovel." Damon said as he clicked end on his phone.

He stood running his hands through his hair, 'God dammit, so much for a quiet day.' He thought to himself, walking over Zach's dead body going to the wet bar and pouring a bourbon.

The alcohol burned his throat, numbing his insides.

His phone buzzed.

Elena – hey is everything okay? Did Stefan make it back okay?

Damon sighed, 'yeah 'Lena everything is great, my brother almost killed me, then I got in a fist fight with Zach and then Caroline killed him… my day is going great.' he thought to himself.

Text Elena – Stef is fine.

Elena- what's wrong?

Damon groaned as he slammed back his drink, pouring himself another one.

Text Elena – nothing babe, love you talk when you get home.

Elena- oh, could you pick me up at 3:30 Aunt Jenna made me an appointment with the "Witch" doctor.

Damon smirked slightly at the humor and replied that he would be there. He put his phone down and waited for Alaric.

15 minutes later….

Alaric rang the door bell. Damon came to the door, still covered in blood.

"Holy fuck man what happened to you?" Alaric gasped.

"Well, Stefan came home, slammed me into a wall, Zach and I got in a fist fight and then Caroline killed Zach." Damon said bluntly.

"Caroline? As in the sheriff's daughter?" Alaric said his eyes wide.

"Yes, Kathrine turned her, she was meant to break some sort of curse, anyway she was surrounded by blood this afternoon and she's a baby vamp. She didn't mean to kill him, but here we are." Damon pointed to the body of his dead nephew.

Alaric gasped, "Oh, okay. Well let's get this done then."

"Yup." Damon said as they wrapped Zach into a blanket and carried his body out to Alaric's SUV.

They took the body out to the woods and buried it.

"Look Ric, thanks. I am sorry about dragging you into all of this." Damon said pulling a flask from his jacket and taking a swig, offering it to Alaric.

Alaric took the flask and took a long drink, "I was already in this," he sighed.

"Yeah but I just mean I am sorry for Isobel." Damon groaned, "I wish I could tell you why she did it."

"I don't blame you for Isobel, she made her choice." Alaric sighed as they headed back to the boarding house.

"Well thanks, I really need you to train me to kill vamps Ric, I can't keep being so weak. Elena depends on me." Damon muttered.

"Have you thought about maybe being a vampire again?" Alaric questioned.

"No, I won't go back. I hated being a vampire Ric, sure I don't miss the speed, the compulsion, stuff like that. But the guilt, the thirst, watching everyone I care about die. No. I won't go back to that." He said shaking his head.

"Okay, well I'll train you then." Alaric nodded.

After they got back to the boarding house, Damon changed his clothes and showered. Meeting Alaric outside they headed to Ric's apartment.

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked.

"We are getting supplies." Alaric responded digging into a chest.

"What is all that?" Damon inquired.

"Vervain bombs, Vervain darts and stake bombs." Alaric said piling the stuff into a duffle bag.

Damon's eyes were wide. "Jesus, what are you? Buffy the vampire slayer?" he laughed.

"Like I said Izzy I found out everything I could about vampires." Alaric said as they piled back into his SUV.

"Okay so where are we going then? I have to pick Elena up at 3:30 we have an appointment at the clinic she has an appointment with the witch." Damon said.

"Well we are just going to go to the woods and I am going to show you how to use these weapons." Alaric nodded.

When the got to the woods….

"Okay so this one you just pull this pin." Alaric said pulling the pin from the Vervain bomb. "and then you throw it." He threw the bomb about 10 feet the whole thing exploded, showering the area with concentrated Vervain.

"Holy shit!" Damon said as he jumped back.

"Yeah those suckers are loud." Alaric laughed. "Now to set of the stakes you do the same thing, but only use it when your opponent is at close range." Alaric said as he demonstrated how to use the stake bomb, he pulled the pin and threw it at a nearby tree.

Damon was impressed. "Now when it hits a vamp it propelled the stakes deep into their chests." Alaric explained.

Damon nodded. "Lastly to use these darts you need to take the plastic tips off first." Alaric showed him how they came with a sheath.

"Okay." Damon responded.

"Here you shoot it." Alaric said handing him the gun.

Damon took the gun and pointed it at the same tree Alaric had thrown the stake bomb, he lined it up with the bomb and shot.

"Holy man you have amazing aim." Alaric yelled patting Damon on the back.

"Yeah I have been shooting a gun since before your grandpa was born Ric." Damon laughed.

"Great then I have an idea." Alaric responded.

"Okay I am all ears." Damon said.

"We are going to make wooden bullets. I assume you own a gun?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, okay that will work." Damon nodded.

"We will still work out, and train to get your speed up, but if you have a gun with wooden bullets and some of these tools I showed you today, you won't be so vulnerable." Alaric responded.

"Thanks Ric, this really means a lot to me." Damon grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry I have been away so long. I have been very sick for the past 2 weeks. I am feeling much better now however and will be trying to update all my stories ASAP! Thank you for your continued support! Please Read and Review! CLM18**

 **Chapter 13**

Damon felt nervous as he pulled up in front of Mystic High, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of the Camaro, today was the first time they would see their baby. He glanced at the clock on the dashboard, 3:25. 'five minutes, Jesus I wish she would hurry up.' He thought to himself as he took out a piece of gum from his pocket. Lately he had cravings to have something in his mouth, he didn't know if it was stress or that part of him missed his fangs. In any case he chewed the gum in a rhythmic pattern, trying hard to take his mind off the events of the day.

Finally, Elena came out of the school and headed to his car.

"Hey Babe, how was your day?" She said as she got into the passenger side of the baby blue car.

Damon bit his lip, "It was eventful." He said putting his sunglasses on and starting up the engine.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Elena asked seriously.

"Well, we kind of hit a snag getting Stef all comfortable today." He said smacking the gum in his mouth.

"What sort of snag?" Elena questioned her tone getting harsh.

"How about we talk about it after the appointment?" he replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Damon, you know I wont be able to not think about it. Please just tell me what happened?" Elena said panicked.

"Right well, um you can't get upset, its not good for the baby." He sighed.

"Damon! Just tell me already." Elena almost yelled.

"Alright, Alright. Well when we were getting Stef all contained, he sort of threw me into a wall, I was bleeding pretty bad and blondie got a little out of hand, she um, well we went upstairs for some blood. I guess we didn't have any left, because when Zach got home, him and I got into a fight, and the blood… it was too much for Caroline." Damon took a deep breath in.

"What happened Damon, is Caroline okay?" Elena said her blood running cold.

"Caroline is fine, Zach on the other hand…. Zach is dead." Damon bit into his lip hard, he could taste blood.

"Oh.. oh my god… Care? She…" Elena could hardly finish her sentence, "Damon pull over," she said holding her mouth in her hands.

"Woah! No your not puking in my car." He panicked, pulling the car to the side of the road, quickly rushing to her aid.

Elena rushed out of the car, she felt the entire contents of her stomach erupting, her best friend was a killer.

"Baby, calm down your going to be okay, its going to be okay." Damon said gently rubbing her back.

"Its not okay, none of this is okay! Caroline must be feeling, I can't even imagine what she would be feeling." Elena said tears streaming down her face.

"She will be feeling guilt, fear, sadness. But she will get over it, its who she is now. We just have to be there for her, Elena she wont always be like this I promise." He said pulling her close into his arms.

Elena cried, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because Lexi is with her, and if anyone can help her Lex can." He said helping her back into the car. "Now come on we have an appointment to get to, right?" he smiled sadly.

"Yeah, your right we do." She said trying hard to pull herself together.

The hospital was quiet as they walked into the waiting room. Elena went to the desk.

"Gilbert, I am here to see Dr. Josette?" Elena said looking at the card Jenna had handed her that morning.

"Oh yes, please take a seat Miss Gilbert," the receptionist said directing her to the waiting area.

Damon followed behind her awkwardly, even though he was human now he still hated hospitals.

The wait was very short, "Miss Gilbert?" a nurse called to her. Elena got up quickly, Damon followed behind. The nurse looked questionably at him, Elena piped up, "He's with me." The nursed nodded and directed them into an exam room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly, please change into this gown." The nurse said handing Elena a very distasteful hospital gown.

Elena nodded as the nurse walked out. She sighed as she proceeded to undress. Damon couldn't help but watch his girlfriend removing her clothes, his mind wandering.

"Damon!" Elena squealed as she noticed his eyes staring at her bare form.

"Sorry, its just you look so sexy." He whispered, trying to concentrate on the medical diagrams on the wall.

Elena blushed, "Okay, but still were in a hospital room…" she groaned as she pulled the gown over her head.

The door opened moments later, "Miss Gilbert, good afternoon, I am Doctor Josette Laughlin." The doctor said staring at her clip board.

"Oh good afternoon, Dr. Laughlin!" Elena smiled, this was the same doctor Damon had days prior.

"Oh! Miss Gilbert hello, I am sorry I didn't recongize you at first. Mr. Salvatore you look much better! What on earth happened to your cast?" the Doctor was confused.

"Well, um Dr. you know Alaric Saltzman, therefore you know that this visit is far from normal." Damon stated bluntly.

"Oh! In that case." The doctor chanted in a forgien lauguage quietly and a wall of magic enrobed the room.

"I just thought the room should be sound proof for this appointment." Josette stated.

"Thank you." Elena sighed.

"Alright, if you know Ric, then this is something supernatural, and by looking at how your arm is magically healed, I would say it has something to do with vampires?" Josette responded.

"You would be correct. A month ago we found out that Elena was part of a 1000 year old curse, so to protect her, a witch did a spell to bind my life to Elena's. At that time, I was a vampire." Damon said, scratching at his head.

"You were a vampire a month ago? But when you came in last week, you are completely human?!" Josette was surprised.

"The spell that was preformed, some how it mixed Elena and my DNA or whatever, it made me half human and her half vampire. But then well we had sex, I am not going to beat around the bush. Vampires can't procreate, so well I didn't think that we needed to you know…" Damon blushed slightly, he felt like a foolish school boy.

"No that makes sense, you wouldn't think that it would be important to have safe sex…" Josette commented.

"Anyway, before this ritual thing began, to break this 1000 year old curse, I heard a heart beat, and not Elena's, but a baby's." Damon sighed.

"So that's why we are here today." Elena finally spoke.

"You're telling me that you are carrying a baby that is half human, half vampire?" Josette was confused.

"No, we don't know what he is, that's why we are here." Elena stated.

"He?" Josette was perplexed.

"He came to me in a dream," Elena blushed.

"I see, well lets get the exam started," Josette said as she moved over to Elena's stomach placing her hands over it like Grams had done.

"Oh my god." Josette pulled back.

"What!?" Damon and Elena said their eyes wide with fear.


End file.
